


Viridescent Odium

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: For the ones who don’t know what a Skrull is: The Skrulls are a fictional race of extraterrestrial shape shifters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Skrulls have been regularly featured in several decades of Marvel Comics, usually as villains bent on invading Earth and engaged in a prolonged war with the extraterrestrial Kree.Reader is hated and ridiculed for being what she is despite how much she tries to prove everyone wrong. Bucky also has twins whose mother have passed so he is a single dad but an Avenger as well. The name of this fic translate to Green Hate, beautiful words with an ugly meaning.





	1. First Encounters

The rumble of motorcycles pulling up to the compound made it obvious that Carol Danvers & the newest addition to the team had finally arrived. And, thanks to that, as if Bucky wasn’t already having a hell of a time to get the twins into the car with the grandparent, it escalated the fact they had been refusing to leave all morning. The boy & girl only a little over two, Sara & James screaming out to Carol when she removed the helmet before dismounting, blonde hair wild as the visitor pulled next to her.

Carol all to happy to hurry over to see the two & hinting to the visitor to follow. The captain ignoring the grumpy soldier who was standing next to the car exasperated to say the least looking at the other rider. Raking ocean blue eyes over a large female frame & filling something stir, especially how she carried herself, dismounting as she removed the helmet. Bucky not meaning to gawk when he realized she was green skinned, this was the skrull they had been talking about, the one raised by Xandarians & refused to hide characteristics that screamed skrull.

“GREEN,” James yelled out, getting Bucky’ attention away from the woman that strode towards them with a polite smile, registering to slow that the little boy had weaseled out of the car seat the soldier had been trying to buckle him in & running to the woman.

“Hello little guy,” Y/N began, squatting down to the little boys level, hearing another set of small feet hurrying their way & watching little Sara doing the same.

“Greens my color,” the little girl spoke, pushing James but Y/N was quick to keep the child from falling on the asphalt, the little boy moving & hinting to be sat on her knee.

Y/N gently sat the little boy on one, the little girl scrambling for the other, something new & intriguing. Taking it all with a smile as the two looked over her face, touching pointed ears & purple marks that adorned a green face, leather jacket creaking as she adjusted to keep the two on her knees.

“You said that your favorite color was blue like Uncle Steve’ suit,” came a gravely voice that sounded like they were trying to scold, watching as eyes opened to reveal crimson irises that sparkled with kindness, not what he expected from a war skrull.

“I like her green,” the little girl retorted, obvious to Y/N that this was dad & he was irritated, quick to stand with the two & hint to the car.

“Trying to get them buckled in,” Y/N spoke, Bucky brought out of his gawking once more, crimson trying to creep it’s way up his neck but clearing his throat quickly.

“Yeah, they need to go with their grandparents & refuse to,” Bucky admitted taking the little girl, but James refused to let go.

“It’s ok, if you don’t mind I hold him till you get her buckled,” Y/N spoke innocently, accepting his weary smile but it was obvious he appreciated the help.

Both kids stowed away, on the way with grandparents, Bucky turned to the women, holding a hand out to Y/N & introducing himself.

“I’m Bucky Barnes by the way, thanks for the help,” he laughed out, shaking the un-gloved green hand that gripped his firmly, a move that told him Y/N was a strong woman, but from what they heard from Carol Y/N had to be.

“It’s no problem, I’m Y/N Cetus. Cute kids by the way,” Y/N smiled a set of larger than average fangs showing, but obvious she didn’t mean to do so taming the smile when he released her hand.

“Wait till you have been here long enough for them to drive you insane,” he laughed nervously, why was he nervous around Y/N?

“Stark around,” carol chimed in, making them blush once they realized they had been looking over each other, Y/N quick to break the gaze first, she knew how her kind made peoples skin crawl, looking at Carol but couldn’t help to think how HOT Bucky looked even if he was in his uniform.

“Yeah, he’s waiting for us in the conference room I believe, I’ve been running around trying to get…well you seen,’ Bucky laughed hinting to them to follow him into the compound, glaring over at an agent who was giving Y/N a hateful stare.

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be,” Bucky snapped hatefully the agent immediately turning to leave in a rush.

Y/N was used to it, no matter how hard she tried it was never enough & had become calloused to it that she never realized people did it any longer. It was the violent outburst that only got her attention, the need to protect herself was warrant for attention. Following the soldier in & watch his every move, studying him closely, an elbow in her side making her glare at Carol.

“What,” Y/N smirked over at Carol who smiled big at catching her partner checking out Bucky’ ass.

“Really! 10 minutes on Tera & you are ogling the locals,” Carol laughed, Bucky hearing but keeping the smirk to himself, rolling his eyes as Sam strode towards him.

“Evening ladies, this man here holding you up,” Sam smirked over at Bucky as the group paused to make introductions, Y/N surprised that Sam was quick to take the green hand she offered, but so had Bucky, maybe these Avengers weren’t so bad.

“Shut up Sam, you’re the one holding us up,” Bucky grumbled, obvious he was still irritated, but Y/N wondered if the poor guy wasn’t always stressed out.

“Come-on, I think the rest are waiting in debriefing,” Sam sneered at Bucky but gave Y/N a wink, the skrull swearing that Bucky glared at soldier when Sam made a point to walk beside Y/N asking her questions.

“Leave the lady alone Sam,” Bucky groaned, falling back to motion him on & take his place at her side.

“Move along,” both caught Sam scolding a few of the soldiers that were obviously staring & pointing at Y/N.

“Hey, why are the Avengers taking in skrull trash,” one hollered out, the group pausing.

Y/N hearing the metal arm that was next to her shift, looking down to see a clenched fist & over to a pissed Bucky. The soldier moving towards the men but a green hand laying gently on cool metal to stop him, the touch gentle & pleading. Stormy blue eyes meeting ruby orbs that pleaded to not make a scene, attention turning away from each other when Carol downed the man in a heartbeat, the entire room freezing.

“If it wasn’t for THAT skrull, you would be over running with Kree! So, don’t you DARE compare her to the rest of her people,” Carol snarled out, flames sparking over clenched fist, until a gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her raving.

“Carol, it’s ok,” Y/N began quietly, smiling at the irate Danvers who turned to smile at her, throwing an arm around her green friends shoulder & continuing towards the meeting room.

“Let’s greet everyone & we will go out for drinks,” Carol spoke to Y/N, the two women laying their heads together as the two soldiers fell in behind them.

The two releasing to take a seat, Bucky taking one next to Y/N while Carol on the other, glaring at any agent stupid enough to look their way. The seat that contained the metal armed soldier creaked bringing Y/N out studying the room with a few agents & Avengers.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky began, Y/N looking at him puzzled, breaking his heart she was used to the comments that they were forgotten that fast, but then again he done the same.

“For what? People being assholes,” Y/N laughed, sure to show she accepted it, she had heard of his past & had a feeling he knew how it was to tune it out & go on.

“Yeah that…. hey, how about….,” Bucky began but the conversation was cut short when the door opened & Tony along with Steve stepped in both taking a stance in front of the group in uniform, this wasn’t how it was to go, something had to have come up.

“Ok guys, duty calls,” Tony began, stepping forward to do what he needed.

“This lovely green lady here,” Tony spoke pointing to Y/N who stood at his prompting, “is the newest of the team, & I literally DARE any of you to show ANY hate towards her what so ever, I won’t tolerate it & nether will Danvers who will kick your ass which will lead to being banned from the compound, loss of job, maybe life, so just don’t guys! We have a mission, now, so all agents out I need all Avengers to stay so we can go over this.”

Y/N sat back down, shocked that Tony was taking up for her. It always felt odd when someone took up for her, the only ones that had grown were her adoptive parents, Carol & Nova Prime. Though didn’t get time to puzzle why Ironman had taken to her that quick when a tablet was handed to her by none other than Bucky as Steve stepped forward to explain the mission.

“Y/N,” Steve called out to the green woman who looked over the tablet, pushing black hair behind a pointed ear, eyes moving over it with speed, Carol knowing that the skrull played the scene so quickly it was like an afterthought of how the mission was to go.

“Yes sir,” Y/N spoke, laying the tablet down the soldier realizing she was on the last of the report.

“You just read the entire report….,” Steve stammered, watching Y/N look at him in a panic, then back to Carol then to the blonde soldier.

“Uh, yeah, sorry I process to fast,” Y/N apologized, filling Carol shift at her back as she held Steve’ gaze.

“No don’t apologize, are you ok with your role,” he asked coming out of a stupor of how human like Y/N moved & quick with her process curious if it followed through to the battle field.

“Yes sir, I need to infiltrate past the first guards to let down the gate, then help to hold the line with Bucky and Wanda inside the compound. You & Natasha gather what is needed inside while Tony, Sam, Carol, Thor, Hulk & Vison keep us from being swarmed & it looks like to bottle neck any back up that may be sent our way,” Y/N spoke quickly, not meaning for it to come out that fast.

“You herd the lady, everyone suit up, oh & Y/N! I have you a suit so come with me,” Tony shouted over to Y/N who told Carol bye to hurry after the billionaire who was leaving out another door opposite everyone else, the skrull on his heels.

“You’re a fast learner,” Tony spoke over his shoulder Y/N hurrying to his side so that they could speak.

“I had to be,” she admitted, noting Tony didn’t seem to be bothered with how close she walked, pushing into the lab & making her stop next to a table with a small device that he picked up & stuck to her chest.

“Don’t tell Pepper that I touched between your boobs she will kill me,” he joked, stepping back to look at Y/N.

“Ok, how is this…,” Y/N began looking down the tank top at the green dot on the metal disc that rested between ample breast before looking to Tony.

“Call the suit,” Tony hinted to her head, doing the same with his own, the armor bleeding over his body.

“Um…ok…,” Y/N spoke, making one thought to be suited up and an inky black glittered with deep green bled over thick curves, smiling like a child, even letting out a little laugh but composing herself by clearing her throat to look at the billionaire.

“WOW! I wish the others got this excited when I made them things like this. Ok really quick, it adapts & learns you, you form your own weapons right,” Tony began, taking a step around her, jumping back as she produced a broad sword out of thin air.

“I materialize mine with an implant,” Y/N explained, obvious it intrigued Tony.

“Ok, but when we get back I have to run a few test on it,” Tony spoke out, hurrying out & hinting for her to follow.

“It’s attached to my brain,” Y/N spoke with a laugh, “I can’t take it out.”

“I know, don’t mean I can’t take pictures of it & blue prints,” Tony reassured, hurrying down corridor to a waiting quinn jet.

Rushing on board, Danvers was the first to come up to her, Y/N spinning to show off the suit touching a flamed hand to the material & it didn’t scorch. Y/N giggling like a little girl, it hugged every curve, ample hips on display not bothering her till she looked up & realized that Bucky was staring as he took a seat.

The soldier looking the other way when he realized she caught him. All of the sudden it made the skrull self-conscious, smiling at Carol who smirked while tugging the green woman to the back of the jet, the two not bothering with a seat because of their ability to handle the jarring of space craft.

“He’s been asking about you,” Carol began, hinting to Bucky who was talking with Natasha.

“Who? Bucky? Why,” Y/N asked curiously, eyeing Carol, no reason not to trust the woman, but shocked that someone was asking questions that the blonde thought Y/N needed to know about.

“Yes, Bucky, he’s curious about where you came from, all that, but not in a bad way he’s curious,” Carol smiled.

“Ok, one I am no way his type, I’m skrull & number two, why would someone that fucking hot….,” Y/N got out before Thor made his way back to meet the new addition, the god eyeing her closely, the last encounter with a skrull not going so well for him or the creature.

“Lady Y/N, I wanted to meet you personally,” he smiled kindly, Y/N noting the quick study over large frame, a realization in his eyes that she wasn’t full blooded.

“Thor; right,” Y/N spoke offering a hand to the god who gladly took it enthusiastically at the discovery she wasn’t pure blood.

“Yes, I’m sorry to be so blunt but you aren’t….,” Thor began kindly obvious his anxiousness was fading & growing used to the creature that he felt was no longer a threat.

“100% war skrull? No, I’m not, thank the gods or I would have been bald,” Y/N laughed, looking up at the god, never noting how Bucky was looking back at her, studying her as if trying to memorize every curve, it had been a long time since he looked at another woman like that, not since….

“Hey Buck,” Steve began, hitting his friend on the shoulder, the brunet getting to his feet.

“Yeah,” Bucky began, watching Steve’ gaze flicker back to where the three stood then back to Bucky.

“Keep an eye on her,” he hinted back to Y/N, “I’m curious how she works.”

Bucky furrowed his brow at the comment, of all the people on the jet, Steve should be the last to doubt the warrior who stood at the back. Opening his mouth to chew his ass, Steve throwing a hand up to stop Bucky before he could lose his temper, knowing his friend all too well.

“Nothing meant by it Buck, if she processes on the battle field as fast as she did in that conference room then it’s worth watching,” Steve began, trying not to sound doubtful of the new addition & hating to admit he didn’t have a soft spot for the skrull after his own encounter.

“Ok,” Bucky snapped out, taking a seat towards the back to himself.

* * *

“You’re watching me for Steve huh,” Y/N hollered over to Bucky, returning fire as they held the guard back while Steve & Natasha done their thing.

“Huh? What …no… I'm…,” Bucky tried to say, getting pissed & punching out the soldier, sending him to the ground to look at Y/N who pointed an arrow at him with the bow she had thought up, literally.

Y/N loosed the arrow that buzzed by his head hitting the one about to plunge dagger into the soldiers back, Bucky spinning in time to realize what she did.

“I’m buying you all you want when we celebrate tonight,” Bucky blurted out to Y/N, the woman having covered his ass numerous times already along with the others

“Nice gesture Bucky but I don’t believe anyone will invite me out since Carol leaves tonight,” Y/N spoke, bow disappearing to turn to a dagger that she thrust behind her into someone stupid enough to sneak up on the skrull.

“What,” Bucky blurted, the two not getting to finish the banter thanks to the new wave of soldiers swarming in.


	2. Parti Pris

Having said her goodbyes to Carol, Y/N trudged into the room that had been relegated as hers, dropping the duffel to tug the disk loose between ample breast & looking it over. Thinking that she had another idea for Stark about its size & placement while heading to the bathroom. Tugging up the dingy shirt once she reached the mirror to look at the ugly bruise from the impact of a grenade. It was tender but at least she didn’t have a hole. Jolting when a knock sounded through the quiet room, turning to look out of the bathroom to realize the door was wide open, quickly tugging the shirt down to look at Bucky stood in the doorway.

Yes, he seen, he wanted to step in, but stooped himself, it wasn’t his place, at least not yet. Giving a shy smile as Y/N came closer watching her toe off unlaced boots, he knew the filling as she gave a sigh of relief. Locking gazes as she stood in front of him, unable to stop the broadening smile when ruby eyes looked onto his, knowing the hue should be unnerving but Y/N pulled it off beautifully. Clearing his throat nervously, watching Y/N look over the jeans, leather jacket, t-shirt & boots he wore.

“You coming with us to the bar? I owe you a drink, well several actually,” he admitted watching the skrull, no not a skrull, Xandarian, look at the duffel then back, watching her ponder over what to do.

“Um, that may not be a good idea to be honest, I don’t need to be causing the team undue attention,” Y/N began, Sam stepping into the doorway to look at Y/N with a big smile.

“Come on if his metal arm don’t freak people out & the numerous other things that go on around here don’t freak the locals out green skin is no problem,” Sam laughed, Y/N swearing that Bucky shot him a go to hell look.

“Shut up asshole,” Bucky sneered at Sam then turning back to Y/N with a kind gaze.

“Come on doll, what do you say? Meet me out front in a 10,” he asked nervously, Sam rolling his eyes & leaving.

“Uh, yeah sure, just give me a minute,” Y/N smiled kindly, shutting the door as Bucky left, stooping to dig through the bag, jerking on jeans & t-shirt to grab her jacket with the cell phone in the pocket to text Carol.

A long ping echoed the instant she was walking through the lobby of the compound, looking up to see Bucky on his own motorcycle next to hers then to the text.

‘You go girl! Picking up a Teran your first day!’

Oh god, Y/N thought shoving the phone back in its pocket to give Bucky a shy smile as he made sure to hand her the helmet that rested on the seat.

“Ready doll,” he asked as he watched large figure a little too closely as she straddled the bike, pants going tight, having to start the bike to turn his attention away from it.

“As I’ll ever be,” she smiled through the visor to start hers & take off after him.

* * *

“A toast to the newest avenger, Y/N, who kicked ass by the way,” Tony began the billionaire raising a glass to the skrull who sat next to Bucky in the large booth that several where crammed into.

“Thanks guys, but I wasn’t the only one kicking ass,” Y/N smiled out to the group but still raised her glass all the same looking at Bucky when the soldier shifted to pull his cellphone from the jacket.

“Everything ok,” Y/N asked noting a picture of the kids with grandparents popped up on the screen.

“Yeah, gotta tell the kids goodnight,” he smiled excusing himself only for Tony to flop in next to her.

“So how was the suit,” he began, flagging down for her another drink.

“A few things need improvement but nothing that can’t be remedied,” Y/N admitted, knowing that it was best to be honest, watching the billionaire smirk.

“Ok like what,” he hinted to her to continue.

“Well for one, not so reveling & for another how about a smaller containment? Possibly one that doesn’t shine out like a beacon, it seemed like every guy I went up against out there aimed for it,” Y/N explained as Tony sat & listened intently, swearing she could hear the gears turning.

“Anything else,” he asked, not realizing that Bucky had returned.

“It could use a bit more reinforcement around her torso,” Bucky chimed motioning for Tony to give up the seat.

“You get hurt,” Tony asked concerned, furrowing his brow, trying to recall if she had moved any differently when they entered the bar, he was genuinely worried.

“I’m fine. I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow,” Y/N waved the man off, who finally left to go speak to Vision, obvious he had something on his mind.

“It looked bad doll,” Bucky spoke into his glass knowing she heard, looking back to her in worry as he placed it back onto the table & sure to slide the one to her the waitress brought.

“I’ve had worse. It’ll heal in a week Bucky, nothing that warrants any worry,” Y/N admitted putting an end to the conversation by changing the subject to the twins.

“They’re your life huh,” Y/N asked kindly hinting to how he left to speak to them.

“Yeah, they sure are,” Bucky smiled like a proud dad, pulling out his phone & hinting if she minded he showed her some pictures.

“Go ahead,” the skrull smiled, one that reached ruby red eyes & made them sparkle, a trait that he loved to see on her face.

“Well, this is the day they were born,” Bucky spoke, showing Y/N a picture of himself with the twins, they looked so tiny, swiping to another screen that showed him sitting in a hospital bed next to a blonde woman that held the twins, happy & smiling.

“She’s beautiful, that their mother,” Y/N commented noting how quickly he swiped off the screen to another of just him & the twins in the compound common room.

“Umm yeah, Anna, she was an agent. She passed… of a blood clot… the day after Sara & James were born,” he admitted, furrowing his brow before looking up to Y/N, eyes misty, “since Ann passed, they have been my world I guess you would say.”

“Oh god. Bucky I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t know when to not ask questions..,” Y/N began nervously kicking herself for bringing up a painful memory for the soldier, poor guy no wonder he stayed stressed it was just him.

“Calm down, I know you meant nothing by it,” Bucky began with a chuckle, meeting ruby gaze with a  calm reassuring ocean blue one, Y/N noting it seemed he had cried enough tears over the subject to last a life time.

“What about you? Any kids,” he asked with an innocent smile relaxing so that the hand holding the phone laid on the table to focus on Y/N.

“Gods no! Who would want kids with me,” Y/N laughed picking up her drink to take a swig before looking at Bucky who fixed the skrull with a worried gaze.

“Why do you do that,” he asked, sounding as if he was about to scold her for something she hadn’t realized offend him, looking warily at the metal armed soldier & waiting for the rejection that always followed.

“What,” she asked quietly reaching to down the drink & cursing quietly that the liquor on Tera wasn’t strong enough to get her drunk like on Xandar, she didn’t have enough in her for rejection this early.

“ You always down yourself. I don’t care what you are doll you’re still beautiful either way you look at it. Skrull or not,” Bucky scolded, laying the phone on the table so he could lay flesh arm on the back of the booth & scooting a little closer to Y/N, who had nowhere to go but into Sam’ side.

“Well… 54 years of being talked down to & trashed… it makes one….,” Y/N got out before he cut her off in shock.

“Wait… how old are you,” Bucky asked in shock, making sure that his jaw wasn’t hanging open like an idiot as he looked her over, moving a little closer, holy shit was he rusty.

“54,” she spoke quietly, leery of the soldier once more, his thigh brushing against her own but no moving.

“You don’t look over 30,” he admitted, hoping that he just didn’t insult her, women, no matter what race could be touchy about their age.

“Yeah, I can thank my dad for that, apparently Skrull don’t age like most races. But what about you? Carol told me you where over a 100,” Y/N prodded at the soldier with a smile, unflinching when he finally laid his flesh arm on her shoulder & filling her relax into him.

“She told you that huh,” Bucky laughed looking over Y/N with a kind smile that reached calming blue eyes, but Steve caught his attention, motioning for him.

“Be right back doll,” Bucky drawled, obvious he was annoyed that he was being pulled away, arm slowly leaving her shoulders to scoot out of the booth.

“Don’t let anyone steal my seat,” he smiled sweetly after he stood up, shooting her another smile before heading toward Steve who stood at the bar.

“Yeah,” Bucky asked, letting it be known that he was annoyed with his friend, but leaning on the bar next to him, curious what was about to be said.

“What are you doing buck,” Steve finally asked, troubled baby blues meeting his puzzled gaze, brow furrowed at what he could possibly be talking about, he thought the mission went good for the shit storm it was.

“What do you mean,” he asked cautiously watching the soldiers glance turn to Y/N for a moment who was standing, talking with Thor & back to Bucky.

“I’m getting to know Y/N, buying her drinks because she had our asses out there,” Bucky spoke defensively, he wasn’t believing this & wasn’t going to tolerate it, there was enough of that shit in the 40’s, it was the 21st century for god’ sake.

“Keep in mind Y/N is a war Skrull Buck. You seen how she moved out on that field,” Steve warned, locking gazes with his friend, watching the fire in his eyes flare.

“No. You know what? YOU don’t get to tell me who I can & cannot talk to, or get to know Steve,” Bucky snarled out at his friend, standing up strait & glaring at the blonde soldier who sat slumped over on the bar, looking to the bottle in his hand, squeezing it so hard it cracked before he stopped & looked back to Bucky.

“The twins…,” Steve attempted, swearing he saw the Winter Soldier take back control that moment.

“The twins are fine! You mind your own fucking business & don’t you dare start treating Y/N like everyone else or I swear to god Steve I will lay you out in a heartbeat is that clear,” the Winter soldier snarled out, Brooklyn accent gone & swearing that it had been taken over by a Russian one, a thick accent that he had noticed Natasha take on when she was pissed, stormy blue eyes going cold.

“Yeah Buck. I hear you…,” Steve lamented, looking back to his drink, Bucky letting out a loud breath trying to calm himself before heading back over to the booth.

Turning back to the booth, he realized that Y/N wasn’t with Thor or in the vicinity at all. Heading over to ask Thor where the skrull had went, the look in the god’ eye telling the soldier something was up.

“She said she needed to use the restroom,” Thor admitted but looked over at Steve then back to Bucky.

“Fuck she heard didn’t she,” Bucky began, looking back to the restrooms in time to watch several men walk in the women’s room, turning to Thor who noted the same thing.

The two men not hesitating to hurry back to the ladies room in time to watch a man come busting through the doors to slide across the floor on his ass. The two Avengers not hesitating to rush into the restroom, taken back by what they seen. The green skrull held with her back to one assailant who had his arms laced between hers & holding he tight. The other three getting ready to do god know what to her, but it wasn’t that way for long.

Y/N pushing off of the tile to flip over the one who held her, lacing green arms to toss him hard into the tile, the man’ spine cracking. Leaving Thor & Bucky to take care of the other three. Y/N pausing herself as she almost laid a hand to injured side, locking gazes with an exasperated Bucky that had tossed one into a stall. Thor having tossed another out while the other stumbled over his own feet to get away, the one Y/N had slammed laying in the floor groaning as Bucky hurried to her side, watching once kind features harden.

“You ok doll,” Bucky asked gently, Thor watching the two as Steve & Sam made an entrance.

“I’m just fine,” she deadpanned, stepping away from Bucky holding the pained grimace in as she was sure to not look at any of them & leaving the room.

Bucky turning to glare at Steve who wouldn’t meet his gaze as the brunet soldier took off after Y/N who was out the front door, Bucky breaking out at a dead run to catch her.

“Y/N! Stop,” he yelled out to the figure mounting the black Harley, watching them pause & look back as he sprinted up beside her.

“I’m sorry doll, I know you heard… I’m sorry..,” he spouted, hardly out of breath but filling like he couldn’t breathe all the same, ruby orbs hard, cold, calloused & he couldn’t blame her.

“For what Barnes? I’m used to it,” came a cold answer, watching the woman swallow the painful lump, getting ready to force the helmet on, but a gentle hand on leather forearm stopped her, making ruby orbs look up into kind eyes that sparkled with hurt for her.

“You… you shouldn’t have to be doll… look, lets you & me go back to the compound, it will be just us anyway…. I have some beer in the fridge, even have some mead…,” he tired to force the smile to his eyes but the calloused gaze of the skrull before him broke his heart.

The door to the bar opening, the two looking back to watch Steve, Tony, Thor & Sam step out, looking for them.

“I… you should think of your kids Barnes, I’m not the type of creature to have around them,” Y/N spoke, jerking Bucky’ attention to her to late shoving the helmet on & starting up the motorcycle to take off back to the compound.

Before anyone could process the scene, Steve stepping forward to speak to Bucky, the brunet spun on his friend, throttling him to the cement & standing over him pointing down to the stunned blonde with blood pouring from his nose & mouth.

“I warned you PUNK! Now I’m stuck cleaning up YOUR goddamned mess, AGAIN,” Bucky snarled the team rushing out, everyone hollering for him to stop, but Bucky was on his bike & gone like Y/N.


	3. Tender Wounds

With a  harsh sling, Y/N managed to get her jacket to thunk into the wall above the bed, cursing loudly for a moment before continuing, only to realize she had left the phone in the pocket. Taking quick cursing strides to the crumpled leather that laid on the pillows & digging into the pocket to retrieve the phone as well as the keys to the motorcycle.

Looking the phone over, it was fine, noting the messages from Carol, but choosing to ignore them as she laid it on its charger next to the bed & took a minute to stare out of the window at the lit-up skyline. To pissed to cry while taking a seat on the bed, a cool breeze blowing over her body.

_“You’re a skrull! My dad said that all skrull are scum no matter who raises them,” the tanned skin Xandarian spat, kicking the little green skinned creature hard in the leg making her fall to the ground with a loud whimper._

_“I am not skrull! I am Xandarian,” the little Y/N snarled, getting to steady feet, she couldn’t have been but 8 at the time, but it wasn’t the first time someone had spit at her, but this was the first time she was hit, the time that the others learned to leave her alone._

_Without a thought, she launched herself at the boy, using none of her powers like her adoptive parents had told her to do if she was to defend herself. The commanders having to pull the smaller skrull off of the larger cadet that had begun to cry as he bled dark purple, the one commander that tutored her taking Y/N in her arms to hurry off with the feisty little girl._

_“Calm down Y/N, I don’t want to send you home to your parents just yet,” the commander laughed, trying to calm the struggling green skinned creature in her arms, Y/N finally stopping to be let down to steady feet to walk back to the dorms._

_“You’re a fighter little viper,” the woman smiled down at Y/N who smiled at the name she had taken to calling her._

_“Thank you commander Prime,” Y/N smiled, sure to stay close, even as a few of the older cadets patted her on the shoulder for taking up for herself._

_“Keep it up, I see you making general,” Nova Prime smirked down at the scrappy little girl who Nova Prime had taken to the moment the war Skrulls entry came across her desk._

Brought out of past memories by the banging on the door followed by someone, Bucky asking her to come out, so he could talk.

“Come on doll, just…. Let’s talk… I’m sorry that Steve is a douche bag…. I don’t know what….,” Bucky got out as the door jerked open to revel an eerily calm Y/N who stood looking him up & down with cold ruby eyes that didn’t hold their sparkle from when they met earlier.

“What would you like to talk about Barnes? Steve is the commander of this unit isn’t he? & what he says goes does it not,” Y/N spoke coldly, the soldier not believing the shift in her demeanor, but knew she was protecting herself, all because he done the same with Ann.

“Doll… it’s not like that around here… please come out here with me & talk…. If it makes you feel better I busted his nose and mouth with my fist,” Bucky admitted, showing the reddened fist, watching her guise fall to mouth a wow before going back up.

Opening her mouth to speak but stopping the moment Steve appeared.

“General, we need a word, now…,” Steve began, Thor next to him & jerking the soldier back to speak to him while Bucky blocked Y/N from stepping out of the room, looking over his shoulder to watch resignation flash in her eyes, even watching her begin to reach out to touch his arm but stopped.

“What the Hel has gotten into you,” Thor snarled at Steve, the blonde shocked at how the god was behaving.

“What has got into me! She just paralyzed a guy….,” Steve whispered to the god who made sure that he couldn’t see the skrull.

“No! This isn’t about that! Why do you hate HER,” Thor snarled, making Bucky look at the god in shock.

Steve stopped to look at the god, blood dried to his face as he ventured to look back to Bucky then Thor, letting out a loud huff.

“You know why! You where there! Or have you forgotten the mission that had us running behind that skrull that was wreaking havoc all over Vannaheim!? You’ve seen what they can do, what it did to those agents when we brought it back here to imprison it, remember!? You had to bring it down! I have no trust in a skrull until it shows me that it can be trusted,” Steve snapped to the god, jerking away & heading towards Bucky who was sheltering Y/N.

A quick grab to Bucky’ metal arm had the soldier being pulled back while Y/N took a guarded stance next to him, the brunet noting it was the look of a soldier getting ready for their punishment.

“Next time you let them,” Steve began, pointing to Bucky & Thor, “take care of the problem, is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Y/N spoke coldly, looking Steve in the eye.

“Steve come on she was defending herself…,” Bucky began, flesh hand reaching to the small of her back, finger tips ghosting the shirt, sending chills up her spine at the contact.

“A man is paralyzed at the moment & no one knows if he will be able to regain any mobility back. This happens again you go back to….,” Steve began to say but stopped, Xandar was gone.

“What? Xandar, that was what you were going to say wasn’t it,” Y/N smarted off, not meaning to but she couldn’t take the berating any longer.

“You will go back to the space station,” Steve huffed out glaring at her hatefully before adding, “you’re grounded till further notice & you keep her away from the twins.”

Steve ordered, turning to head down the hall, not bothering to note the look of betrayal Y/N shot him, turning to go back into her room, shocked when a scorching flesh arm wrapped around thick torso, pulling her back to an equally strong one. The skrull not sure what to do. freezing as she fixed on the bed. A jolt going down her spine when Bucky laid his nose in the crook of her neck, pushing her into the room to kick the door shut.

“It’s past midnight Barnes, what are you doing,” Y/N spoke coldly to the room, not moving a muscle as he took in her scent before answering.

“I’m making sure you’re ok doll,” he admitted, “I know what you’re going through, I know it hurts, even though you’re hiding it.”

Looking down at the arm around her waist, the metal one joining it as she tried to pry the other free and letting out an exasperated huff.

“I’m fine Barnes, go get some rest, the twins come back tomorrow, & we have debriefing at 0700,” Y/N spoke, filling him finally let go, but still standing close.

“You’re not alone…,” he breathed, fingers ghosting the small of her back once more as he turned & left.

Y/N waited till the door to the room shut completely before turning to look at the door, knowing she should be balling her eyes out, but wasn’t about to let the Terans get to her. Letting out a loud shaky breath before starting for the duffel bags to find her toiletries & get a shower.

* * *

Sleep didn’t come for Y/N, but she had a feeling it didn’t for Bucky either, swearing she heard him pacing all night, meeting him in the hall for the debriefing made it evident he didn’t. The soldier giving her a weary smile as he came to her side, noting the same about her.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bucky began as he stepped onto the lift with the skrull, both joined by none other than Steve, Y/N going quiet & looking straight ahead to shake her head no.

“Yeah, me neither,” Bucky began getting ready to talk to Y/N, wanting to hear her voice, but Steve cut him off.

“You be at training for today before the twins come back or are they coming early,” Steve spoke, looking back to Bucky, Y/N sure to keep her head up but not utter a word or make eye contact.

“They want be back till 5 this evening I believe,” Bucky answered, evident he was still pissed about how the blonde had treated Y/N.

“Good,” Steve began before he stepped off the lift & turned to the two soldiers, Y/N finally locking gazes with him.

“I expect you both in training after the meeting, Tony has a new suit for you,” he hinted to Y/N who nodded, “& you need to work with Wanda.”

The two watching Steve turn to leave, both exiting the lift without a word, but Y/N didn’t have to look at Bucky to tell that he wanted to say something, to touch her, but was afraid of opening fresh wounds. Settling instead to lead her into the meeting room, pulling a chair out for her before taking a seat next to her, both watching Fury step in front of the group, looking to Y/N with a smirk, then turning back to the tablet he held to begin.

The meeting slow & boring, but Fury pulling Y/N out of the team as they were dismissed.

“Y/N, a word please,” he spoke up to Y/N who nodded to head in his direction, head still held high & bracing for the berating that had to be headed her way once more, all eyes on her.

“Walk with me general,” Fury asked kindly, opening the door at the back of the room for Y/N to step into the corridor that led out to the main lobby.

“Everything ok Director,” Y/N began formerly, looking over as he glared at her with his good eye while they strode down the corridor.

“Call me Nick, I hate formalities,” he smiled at the skrull, Y/N knew he had all reasons to hate her, to not be able to stand the sight of a skrull after one took his eye & trust, but for some reason Fury never doubted the good in her, though she had saved his ass personally when the Kree where involved.

“Sorry, Nick,” Y/N returned the smile, remembering the younger Fury, the one that was talking to her now.

“Don’t dwell on last night. The men in question were taken care of & the one that had you will walk again thanks to some friends, so there is no need to worry over it. As for Steve, the last time I checked he has no right to ground you, so if you are needed I will come to you personally, that understood,” he asked pausing as the doors to the training room facing each other.

“Yes sir,” Y/N smiled, not breaking the gaze.

“The way I see it I have every right to hate you, but I don’t & I can’t bring myself to do that. Not after all you & Carol have done to keep the Kree off our ass among others. Give Rogers time, he will get over it & if not, I have a feeling that someone else is wanting to make your stay worth it,” Fury smirked hinting at Bucky who was squaring off with Wanda.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Y/N began turning back to Fury who had begun to walk away but stopped to look at her in puzzlement.

“I believe I will stick around till I’m needed elsewhere,” Y/N lamented, forcing emotions down as she locked gazes with the director.

“It’s all up to you Gen. Cetus, though I’m sure he may make it worth your while if you decide to stay permanent,” Fury finished turning to leave.

Y/N turned back to the training room, where Bucky was helping Wanda off of the mat, the soldier glancing at the skrull to give a smile, but the skrull only furrowed her brow & to stepped into the room to greet Tony.

“Finally,” the billionaire began, taking Y/N by the wrist to drag her over to the other half of the room that looked like a place for R & D, dragging her into the center of the room before producing a smaller disc from his pocket.

“This one goes anywhere & the light only comes on when you want it to. Now, show me what happened the other day,” Tony began, handing her the disc, moving around Y/N to place another round disc on green neck the skrull reaching up to touch it as she placed the metal disc between ample breast again.

Slowly Y/N reached down to lift the tank top to expose the now blacked bruise that looked worse than the other day & it was tender.

“Wow, what did that,” he asked, hinting to pull the shirt down, before proceeding to look at a readout that appeared out of nowhere, the diagram lighting up to show the implant at the base of her skull.

“Grenade,” she admitted, watching her brain light up in ways that it seemed Tony had never seen by the expressions he made.

“Grenade? Go ahead & try the suit & make a few weapons while you’re at it, I’m ready when you are,” he began, stepping back to watch Y/N, the stats already beginning to record as the suit bled over her body.

* * *

It was quiet, despite the fact the twins where back, the team floor was quiet, everyone else had went out for dinner, offering Y/N something but she politely refused. The skrull wanted sleep more than anything & it seemed that it was finally trickling in, as she relaxed on the couch. Or that was before the sting of curse words made her jerk awake, body shaking, followed by Bucky telling someone to calm down. Closing her eyes once more for the phone that rested in her lap to ring, answering it before it registered who it was.

“Hey, Y/N, could you come help me out,” Bucky’ voice began, screaming twins in the background, water running & Bucky yelling for them to not touch anything.

“Please Y/N, I really do need help…. Sara NO!”

“Ok, give me just a few,” Y/N spoke, hanging up to hurry out to the hallway & start for Bucky’ room, still in track shorts & racer tank not bothering with shoes as she knocked on the door, Bucky yelling that it was open and to come in.

“Barnes, what is….,” Y/N began, stepping into shut the door so no one escaped, unable to hold in the laugh that she felt bubbling up.

Laying eyes on Bucky who held a struggling child in each arm covered in… brown. The twins yelling green at the top of their lungs & squiggling to get free. James slipping loose to latch onto Y/N’ green leg, the skrull filling the sticky coating her leg & swearing she was stuck to the toddler. Looking around the sitting area, covered in brown & looking to Bucky who lost the fight with Sara who latched onto the other leg, instantly sticking to it.


	4. Fractured Discord

“Barnes…. is this sh…..,” Y/N began, looking down at the twins that hugged to thick thighs afraid to touch them, a panicking brunet cutting her off.

“NO! It’s chocolate syrup,” he hinted to the counter where 2, 48 oz bottles sat squished flat, the Skrull letting out a sigh of relief.

“Ok. What do you want me to do?”

“Um. I really don’t know. They climbed on the counter & got them out of the cabinet. I swear I only stepped into their room to get them clothes to take a bath & came back to this shi…. chocolate storm,” Bucky corrected himself quickly, the twins rubbing chocolate all over Y/N who looked to be taking it in stride.

“Ok. How about you get the twins cleaned up. Point me in the direction of the towels & cleaning supplies & I will take care of this out here till you can get them cleaned & I suspect early to bed,” Y/N smiled at the soldier who let out a sigh of relief.

“Good idea. Rags & everything needed is in the little pantry that has a child lock,” Bucky explained hinting to the small pantry next to the entry way, coming forward to collect the twins who continued to scream green but went to Bucky as Y/N picked them up without fear of becoming sticky to hand them to their father who was obviously trying to keep it together.

“Calm down Barnes,” Y/N reassured the stressed-out father who was jittering with nerves as he took the twins in his own sticky arms.

“Please doll call me Bucky,” he pleaded, holding her gaze, relieved that is wasn’t cold like it had been all day.

“Alright Bucky. Just get them cleaned up & I will start…. Somewhere,” Y/N making a face at the chaos of chocolate that coated the hardwoods & the sides & back of leather couch.

“Thanks doll,” he spoke taking the twins but stopping to look over the beautiful creature that stood before him.

“You better….,” Y/N began hinting to the squiggly creatures he held to.

“Yeah. After I put them to bed I have an idea on what we should do,” Bucky spoke over his shoulder innocently nothing to read into as each started about their assigned task.

* * *

9 am, both soldiers finally able to settle down on a couch that was clean but covered in blankets because of the wet spots that coated it. Bucky bringing over 2 rock glasses to place on the clean coffee table along with a metal flask that had a Viking warship on it.

“Mead, from Thor,” he explained, “only thing that gives me a buzz.”

Y/N reaching out to take the glass he gave her, giving a polite smile as he turned on the tv & flipping to the Netflix screen.

“What would you like to watch,” he began, going to the movie screen that had his name on it.

“You can watch what you want, I need to head to my room. I don’t want to….,” the skrull spoke, taking a drink of her mead to make a face at how strong it was.

“Y/N… Fuck Steve. Sit here & watch a movie with me, that’s all I’m asking,” Bucky began, taking her by surprise that he had just cursed Steve so hatefully, but sure to hold her gaze.

“Ok,” Y/N sighed, she really did want to enjoy the soldiers company, it had been a long time since having someone other than Carol or delegates to speak with, settling back into the couch for Bucky to look at her from the other arm.

“This only works if you sit next to me Y/N,” he hinted, throwing flesh arm in the back of the couch & hinting she move closer.

“It’s not…. I’m fine right here Bucky. Let’s watch pirates of the Caribbean, I haven’t seen the last one,” she admitted sipping the mead, cuddling into the opposite arm while Bucky put the movie on before throwing the remote on the coffee table with a sigh & scooting to the middle of the couch to be next to Y/N.

“Come here doll. It’s ok, I’m not going to try any funny business or do anything that will get you in trouble,” the brunette hinted holding his arm out for her to fall into his side.

The Skrull looking the brunet over, knowing what he wanted, a companion, it was easy to scent he was attracted to her, but he was going slow. The soldier still ached at the loss of their mother but felt ready, his soul felt ready & for some reason it latched onto Y/N with a passion that he couldn’t describe along with the urge to protect & love her.

“No funny business,” the skrull reassured, watching him close.

“Cross my heart & let me worry about the others,” Bucky smiled.

With a quiet sigh, Y/N held to the rock glass to settle gently into Bucky’ side, cursing herself for being soft hearted with the metal armed soldier and his brood. This was heartache, stomach twisting at the thoughts of what will happen if & when the team, or more importantly Steve, find out that she was there & had contact with the twins.

Bucky filling a shiver as Y/N laid heavily into his side, looking down to watch her sip the mead & snuggle into toned side for warmth. Reaching to the back of the couch to pull one of the blankets over green skin so she could get warm.

“Thanks,” she spoke, taking a swig this time, relaxing to lay ebony head on toned shoulder, absentmindedly resting the rock glass on his clothed thigh & never realizing he smiled at her.

“No problem,” he murmured, sleep in his voice, Y/N curling closer, making it easy to catch the rock glass before it dumped into his lap, the green skinned woman falling asleep before the first few minutes of the movie.

“Easy doll,” he murmured, sitting up to place the glasses on the table, careful not to wake her while pulling Y/N to the arm of the couch, stirring slightly, but thankful she only snuggled in closer.

Though it wasn’t much longer, Bucky joined her, both passed out on the couch, Y/N finally wrapping bear arms around a toned midriff that was warm compared to the cold loneliness she had grown accustom to on the various spacecrafts she & Carol stayed. Bucky’ scent was heavenly compared to the usual smell of grease & cleaning agents that accompanied her gear that was beginning to dissipate to take on the scents around the compound.

* * *

Thankfully the two rested well for the first time in a while, not waking till the next morning when the twins came springing into the sitting area once more screaming green when they realized Y/N laid on their dad asleep, arms curled around each other.

The sudden waking making the two jolt up right, making apologies to each other as it was obvious both jittered from the sudden awakening, but the two doing their best to deal with the excited twins who crawled into their laps chanting for SpongeBob.

“Breakfast,” Bucky offered Y/N who held to the little girl that bounced on her lap before setting back into thick body, obviously Sara was still sleep as she curled into the skrull’ lap for Bucky to smile at her.

“What? Don’t we have a meeting or something… what….,” Y/N spoke making sure the little girl was covered in the blanket, it may be spring, but mornings were still cool.

“It looks good on you doll,” Bucky laughed sitting the little boy next to Y/N, James snuggling in next to them before Y/N could protest.

“We have a meeting at 11,” Y/N spoke over her shoulder to the soldier who was already in the kitchen, rattling around the pans & dishes.

“Don’t worry about it Y/N, it’s only 7 am &….,” he began, a knock cutting him off.

“Oh, fuck me….,” Bucky breathed, Steve, he was coming to get him for a morning run & Natasha was to sit with the twins till they got back.

Y/N glanced worriedly over the couch, watching the metal armed soldier close while the two toddlers bounced to the music.

“Y/N,” little Sara chirped up at the green woman, making Y/N turn attention back to the little toddler that had moved around in her lap to look into red eyes, little hands reaching up to touch over purple marks & pointed ears.

“That’s right sweetheart,” Y/N smiled, the little girl dipping down to look into her mouth when she spotted the fangs, the little girl opening her own so that Y/N would do the same, the skrull humoring the 2 year old.

With a giggle the little toddler slid back into her lap to watch the cartoon, Y/N looking back to the door, listening intently.

“Come-on Buck,” Steve began with a smile, quick to note he stepped out & shut the door before he could ever get a look into the room.

“Go on without me. I think I’m going to stay in with the twins, they made a hell of a mess last night,” Bucky began as Natasha walked up, the brunet moving quick to keep her from going into the room.

“What’s going on Buck,” Steve began, looking down the hall to Y/N’ room, then back to Bucky.

“Oh god, Bucky….,” Steve began looking at his friend in disbelief.

“I called her to come help me last night & we fell asleep on the couch! My god Steve! It’s not like we are fucking teenagers, were grown adults! I know how to take care of myself & so does she…..,” Bucky began, Natasha forcing Bucky back to head into the room, the toddlers spotting Natasha & taking off for her.

Y/N knew the drill, knew what this was, no one wanted a war skrull around children, to unpredictable. With a polite smile, Y/N smoothed fuzzed hair & started out the door.

“Maybe you should wait,” Natasha admitted to Y/N, hinting to the door that clicked shut, the two soldiers on the other side getting louder.

“Goddamn it Steve! You of all…. Fuck! You know what… if it’s that big of a deal I will go find me a place off base! How’s that you fucking douche bag! You think that seeing enough discrimination in the 40’s would make you a little more understanding,” Bucky snarled, the door opening for Y/N to slip out & make her way quietly to her room.

“You..,” Steve blurted out, pushing around Bucky to let her have a piece of his mind, color fading from green face as it was apparent this time she couldn’t hold back her own rage.

“WHAT! I didn’t come here at Carol’ urging to have my fucking ass reamed every time I spoke to the wrong goddamned person or because I don’t stay put & out of the fucking way! I was told that everyone would be understanding,” Y/N snarled, showing fangs, a fire igniting in her veins that didn’t want to calm as got into Steve’ face, Bucky quick to hold her to him, but shocked when Steve pushed him back to let her get in his face.

“No Buck, let the skrull…,” was all the blonde got out before a metal fist knocked him on his ass.

She was speechless, shocked as the Winter soldier, not Bucky went for Steve, it was unnerving that she brought that out of him & though she wanted to see Steve’ ass handed to him, she couldn’t allow Bucky to ruin the partnership the two had. Moving quick to grab the metal arm, wrapping smooth green arms around it to stop Bucky from continuing the fight. The two super soldiers swinging & flesh making contact to green lips to knock Y/N off balance, a look of horror in the blondes eyes that he struck her & not Bucky.

“Son of a bitch…,” Y/N breathed thorough bloody lips, jerking Bucky back to deck Steve herself.

Bucky grabbing Y/N quick to pull her away, shaky hands going to green face to make her pause, so he could look at the bright crimson that was coating green chin. Not green or whatever color a skrull was to bleed, but bright red that struck out against pale green flesh.

Tear rimmed eyes meeting stormy blue eyes that begged an apology, gaze shooting to behind Bucky as Steve stood to shaky feet, blood pouring from split cheek & mouth. Looking at the two & watching Y/N’ features go cold as she looked back to Bucky.

“You bleed red,” Steve croaked out, guts twisting that he had hit an unintended target of his fist, making him finally fill like the piece of shit he was at the discovery Y/N wasn’t what he perceived.

“Of course I fucking bleed red, I told you! I’m a goddamned half breed,” Y/N snapped.

Gently she pulled away from Bucky & started to her room, anxious soldiers on her heels pleading for her to stop to talk. The words she was about to spout making her heart ache & throb as she spun at the door to her room.

“When I’m don’t here I will return to the space station, so best we hurry up & get on with it so I can go be to my fucking self,” Y/N snapped, taking them off guard at the viciousness of the statement, Bucky paling at the admittance while Steve stood bleeding like an idiot, a tear slipping from ruby eye.

“Doll, you don’t mean that….,” Bucky tried, but the look Y/N shot told him to hush.

“It’s best for us all, especially….,” Y/N tried to say James & Sara but was afraid the dam would break so she settled for hurrying into her room.

Quick to find her cell phone to contact Carol, there was no hiding it any longer. Swallowing the lump as the phone linked up with the needed satellites, the familiar voice of her longtime friend answering happily.

“So, you & Barnes,” the bubbly blonde began before Y/N cut her off.

“No. Is there a spot open on the ravagers ship, the one that Kraglin is piloting,” Y/N began coldly.

“No, it was filled a few days ago I think. Y/N? What’s wrong,” Carol tried once more, she knew this tone.

“What about Stakar? He still making contact…,” Y/N spoke taking a pause to wipe the blood from green lips before it dripped down onto & on the tank top.

“Ok, Y/N stop! What happened, just tell me…,” Carol commanded, knowing all too well that something was wrong.

“I’m not wanted here Carol, none of them want me here. I’m going to finish the mission & go …somewhere. So, if you want contact Stakar I will,” Y/N spoke eerily calm, letting the war skrull take over as she stepped into the bathroom to find a towel then back to the kitchenette for ice.

“Y/N just stop with the whole skrull act, I know better. Either tell me who or I will contact Fury…,” Carol began as Y/N wrapped ice in the towel to place to swelling lips that still poured blood.

“Rogers,” Y/N spoke finally, leaning against the counter, letting heart ache take her for a second, before allowing the skrull to harden it once more.

“Ill take care of it…,” was all Carol said as she hung up, Y/N pulling the phone from her ear to utter “oh shit.”

Jolting when the door slammed open, expecting one of the Avengers to be stepping in to take her ass out for taking down Steve with the punch, breath catching when Bucky paused just beyond the counter to turn to her. Concerned gaze boring into ruby orbs as he made quick strides to her, metal hand pulling the rag away while flesh hand went to clammy cheek to look over bloody lips, realizing that it was her fangs that had busted the flesh.

“I think this needs stitches sweetheart,” he ventured, relieved when he met an emotional gaze watching the skrull swallow thickly, obvious she was having an inner battle that he understood all too well.

“I know, I was about to walk to med bay,” Y/N began, sitting the cell on the counter, taking a deep breath.

“Don’t…. just stay… ok? One last chance to make it right? At least till Carol comes down to kick Steve’ ass? I know you called her doll, just one last chance….,” Bucky bargained with Y/N who took in a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

“I’ll consider it,” she admitted, allowing him to lead her out of the room, arm around tired shoulders to direct her down the silent hall to the lift to head down to med bay.


	5. Echo & Patience

Looking out the wall of glass, Y/N replayed the meeting with Carol from a month ago. Fury having to keep the two captains from ripping each other’s throats out, a meeting with the captains, Fury & Y/N. The curses Carol slung at Steve in a tone she hadn’t heard the space captain use since the Kree. The phone in her lap buzzing to bring her out of the memory. Bucky, he had been on her about getting out of the room other than training, missions & debriefings. Letting out a sigh, deciding to open the message.

Bucky: Twins just left, join me for a bite?

Y/N: Just ate, go on without me.

Bucky: It’s sushi.

Y/N: No, I’m good, thank you.

After that Y/N tossed the phone on the couch to continue the staring contest with the tree line. It was now June, four more months of Tera left, which meant hell trying to avoid Bucky. Carol asking her to hang on till the delegates meeting in October, to help the Terans get through the pain of so many in one place. The phone buzzing, ruby orbs looking to the communicator that Carol had given her when she was there last, one that to get into contact with Stakar, actually hoping it would light up.

Remembering the moment, graduating the academy, Nova Prime making sure Y/N had a place at her side when becoming head of the corps.

_“We need someone skilled in infiltration,” the delegate from one of the moons had begun, it had been so long she had forgotten the aliens planet._

_“I have one ready to go,” Nova began, hinting to Y/N who stepped out the wood work, literally, everyone jumping but for Nova who looked at Y/N & smirked._

_Carol had been standing with Nova when she revealed herself, the up-roar ear splitting at the fact Y/N had been in the room the entire time, a half breed that would betray them at nothing. An abomination that should be put out of it’s misery, thrown out to the abyss or better yet sold to the collector to recuperate all the credits spent on her training. A hardened creature that tuned it out, till now, sitting & looking to the setting sun, phone buzzing again._

_Buzzing, that was what it sounded like the day she was beat senseless, a Kree warrior snarling in pointed ear to just be still & let it happen. Noting but a whore, green skin marked with purple that made her skrull to the core, no amount of breeding could ever wash it from ones veins._

_Another buzz, this time from the electric prod the Xandarian guard used to nock her to the floor because he had no chance to cripple her otherwise. Harshly drug to the delegate that asked Y/N be brought to her. Stripped bare to stand before the Sovereign leader that walked around Y/N, kept naked before her, studying her, degrading her, curious what it would take to truly break her. Nova the one to find the skrull out in the courtyard of the Nova Corps, beat senseless & naked, all after making the rank of general._

By all rights Y/N should hate everyone, questioning why she didn’t at that moment. Coming out of dark thoughts to realize that it had grown dark, tuning into the music that played low & realizing that it wasn’t what had been playing. Getting to numb feet slowly to realize she wasn’t alone, the music what Bucky played when he was in a nostalgic mood. Turing to the kitchenette, the soldier standing next to the table smiling at her, wearing jeans, t-shirt & a sheepish smile.

“I figured if you weren’t going to come out with me that I would bring it to you,” he admitted, finally stepping forward to reach out for green hand.

“Bucky… look. I know you…. I’m sorry… it want ever be as simple as it would if I was…,” Y/N began, unflinching as he took a shaky hand in a metal one to lift it up for them both to see.

“I know it is not simple doll… you don’t have to tell me… but I don’t care. Come on, let’s eat & watch a movie. It’s Friday night, the others are in the common room watching a romantic movie. Figured we would watch something else,” he smiled, making it hard for Y/N to keep a straight face the moment Bucky took the hand he held to press the calloused palm to stubbled cheek.

“See? I don’t care. It changes nothing. Not the way you feel, you touch. It’s just a color that the twins scream at the top of their lungs every time they see you. I mean, you handed Steve his ass…,” Bucky chuckled as he tugged thick frame close to wrap a flesh arm around ample waist to sway Y/N gently to the music while the hand he had laid on stubbled cheek slipped to his neck.

Filling the flesh that met the metal underneath the shirt, free hand going to his opposite shoulder as Bucky moved her gently around the room.

“I did hand his ass to him didn’t I,” Y/N smirked up at Bucky, not caring if fangs showed, now that she thought of it Steve had backed off a lot in training.

“That is the best thing I’ve seen in a long time,” Bucky laughed, slowing as the track changed, pulling Y/N with him to the table to pull the seat out & push it in as she sat.

The skrull unable to stop the smile that pulled at emerald lips, taking over once stoic features when the soldier lit the candles that sat on the table. Smiling at him as he finally took a seat, surprised she never heard him placing the plates & food out.

“Thank you Bucky,” Y/N smiled as he moved to begin eating.

“It’s no problem doll,” he smiled, remembering how Ann had done little things like this for him, wondering why she did & now finally understanding as he looked at Y/N, he was falling in love with her.

“No, I mean thank you for not giving up…. including me…. For not….,” Y/N spoke kindly, still smiling at the soldier across from her.

“For not pushing you to the side…. Yeah it’s not in me doll to give up on you…,” Bucky smiled hinting to begin eating.

* * *

It was a quiet night, even for the party that was going on in the common room. They all seemed quiet as Y/N & Bucky curled up on the couch in an attempt to watch another movie that only ended in the two sharing stories of battles & some to funny not to share.

Y/N pausing as a calloused thumb caressed along soft jaw. Bucky relaxed back on the arm of the couch, Y/N laying between his legs on her back, green hand cherishing over clothed thigh to look back, surprised when calloused thumb ghosted over bottom lip. Ruby orbs locking onto calming ocean blue eyes that sparkled with light from the tv screen.

The soldier releasing Y/N to turn in his arms to lay on his stomach, arms wrapping around thick middle to pull close to speak on beautiful emerald lips. Tongue darting out to lick parched lips as hot breath fanned over them, sending a chill down her spine she hadn’t felt in decades.

“Do you not worry I will hurt the twins,” Y/N began, so close lips tickled as she spoke.

“Doll, you don’t have it in you to hurt them. I may be a cold blooded assassin & you may be war skrull, but I am also a father. I know when someone is & isn’t right for us. And you, Y/N, are no threat, especially if you were wiling to come help me clean up chocolate syrup when it looked like they had smeared shit all over the place….,” Bucky chuckled, dying for a taste of her.

“Stay…,” Bucky breathed, the word he spoke to the skrull every chance he got.

Finally getting the courage to press his lips to hers, softer than what he could have ever imagined. Flesh hand going to the nape of soft neck to deepen the kiss, calloused hands snaking around to the back of his own to thread into auburn locks to keep him in place. Soft lips parting without prompting, tongues tangling as metal hand found the hem of her shirt to run up thick curves, making her gasp out at the coldness of it.

Thick frame sitting up further to get to her knees between his legs as he sat up, palming ample breast through offending bra as green hands traveled to the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head, breaking the kiss long enough to fling it to the floor. Hot hands doing the same to repeat the process, falling back to each other to prolong the kiss as hands went to the buckle on his jeans, his own going to the yoga pants, starting to push them down when the cell phone.

“The twins,” he gasped out, breaking the kiss to hurriedly pull the phone out of unzipped pants, falling back to the arm of the couch, pulling Y/N with him to hold her to his chest before taking the video call, Y/N grabbing the throw on the couch to wrap it around bare shoulders.

“GREEN,” the twins squealed making Y/N realize she was in the picture, sure to smile & say hi, to the horror of the grandparents who kept mouths shut thankfully.

“Yeah guys, we’re watching a movie,” Bucky told the overly excited children who looked to be bouncing around all over the place jabbering that they wanted to come home & watch a movie with Y/N.

“Ok, clam down, I’m sure Y/N will come watch a movie with us when you get back, but it’s bed time guys,” Bucky told the kids who asked for an Uncle Steve story.

“Oh no. I know that you have already had one, you’re not milking this tonight,” he scolded the two sweetly, Y/N looking up at the soldier, a smile on her face even when the kids complained.

“Ok,” both spoke in their small voices, “love you daddy, love you Y/N..,” the two chimed in, taking Y/N off guard to look at the screen with a nervous smile but returning the sentiment before they hung up.

“See doll, even they aren’t going to give up on you,” Bucky smiled, laying the phone in the floor, hand going to soft cheek to pull her up to him once more.

“Can we slow down? Not that I didn’t enjoy the rush….,” Y/N began, the throw falling from bare shoulders, but not bothering to pull it back up, even releasing it to fall to the floor to lay flush to toned stomach.

“It’s up to you doll, I’ll do whatever you ask except for give up on you, because that aint happen sweetheart,” he smiled, stealing a kiss, allowing Y/N get comfortable, surprised at how she fell into it, hands reaching to the nape of his neck once more to lace into auburn locks.

Y/N finally laying her head under his chin as metal & flesh wrapped around bare middle to settle down. Sitting quietly & listening to each other breath, not focusing on the movie while eyes began to flutter closed. The only thing the soldiers ever wanted was someone to keep them safe, so they could sleep through the night & get the rest they craved.

* * *

This time the knock on the door was easy, as if the person was trying to be courteous of the two occupants in Y/N’ room that had somehow made it to bed, tangled in limbs that didn’t want to unravel, still in last night’s clothes that were wrinkled beyond belief.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y began gently, “but Captain Rogers needs to speak with the two of you before he leaves.”

“Ok, hang on,” a gritty voice rasped out as Bucky attempted to untangle from Y/N who was wrapped tight around black vibranium that was warm thanks to the skrull curled around it that whimpered out as he removed it.

“Come on doll, you know he likes to get up before the ass crack of dawn,” Bucky joked, running flesh hand along a spine that relaxed the instant the warm appendage soothed over flesh that wasn’t covered in a sports bra.

“Yeah, yeah,” Y/N began groggily, finally letting go to roll to her side of the bed while Bucky got up, obvious he didn’t care if he wore a shirt, starting for the door while Y/N grabbed the closest thing at hand before heading to the door.

“Hey,” Steve began the moment the door opened, not surprised Bucky was the one to open the door, devoid of shirt with Y/N stepping next to the soldier in his wrinkled shirt, not meaning to look her up & down, damn maybe there was something to that thick body.

“You are leaving early,” Bucky began, snapping Steve out of it, hinting to the stealth uniform, going as far as to throw flesh arm around clothed shoulders, smirking when he realized she wore Bucky’ discarded shirt.

“Uh, yeah. I know I told you to originally help with training the new hires, but now I need you too,” Steve admitted, looking to Y/N who was wiping the sleep out of crimson eyes before it registered what he asked.

“Wilson not able to make it….,” Y/N began clearing dry throat to finally focus on the captain with a yawn, absentmindedly leaning into Bucky’ warm side, recalling how ever since she floored Steve the Falcon didn’t seem as inviting as he once was.

“No, he will be there to. I got word late last night that there were several more joining the group & didn’t want them to be overwhelmed,” Steve explained, cocking blonde head at how domesticated she looked.

“You think that is something that you would be comfortable with,” Steve actually asked Y/N who puzzled as if it was a trap.

“Um, yeah, I’ve trained recruits before on Xandar, this should be no problem,” Y/N finally spoke, looking up to Bucky then to Steve who gave a genuine smile.

“Good, thanks for bailing our asses out,” the blonde actually thanked Y/N before exchanging goodbyes & hurrying down the corridor.

“Something’s wrong with Steve,” Bucky began looking down the hall then back down to Y/N who puzzled at the soldier that was wrapping his arm around her tightly.

“What do you mean…,” she asked cautiously.

“I think you hit him too hard & jarred something loose,” the brunet laughed, both stepping into the room, Bucky looking over the curves that looked perfect under HIS shirt, stopping her the moment the door shut to pull her flush, crashing their lips together in a needy kiss.

“Get ready & meet me in the hall in 30,” he asked, watching pink tongue soothe over now puffy lips, a smile taking over as she shook her head yes.


	6. Cut & Run

It was obvious the newest intakes where surprised to see the skrull that stood before them, several not bothering to be subtle with the glances they fixed on the green skinned woman that stood silent behind Bucky & Sam who were giving instruction. Y/N finally focusing on Sam the moment her rank & name was called out.

“This is Gen. Cetus…. If I catch anyone going beyond instruction with her, it will be grounds for automatic dismissal & loss of job. Do you all understand me,” Sam spoke glaring out at the group before looking back to Y/N who he hinted to step forward.

“I want you five with her,” Sam began hinting to a group of men that had been eyeing her the entire time, both Y/N & the brunet that subtly caressed flesh hand over clothed back standing closer than need be.

“Go easy on them doll,” was all he spoke as the men stepped forward, the rest where dived between Bucky & Sam.

* * *

Uneventful to say the least, the easiest day she had in any training room in a long time, the recruits automatically backing off when she began the instruction on how an enemy may or may not be armed, presenting various weapons to the five. The men finally backing off & giving her the space needed when she noted the entire room freeze. Following everyone’s gaze to the entry where an agent stood with an older gentleman in ravager gear bearing the mark of leader.

“Stakar,” Y/N breathed out, not bothering to excuse herself to rush forward to hug the old ravager enthusiastically, not having seen him in a long time.

“Easy,” he laughed as Y/N pushed back realizing that Bucky had stepped next to her, instantly schooling stoic features & quick to pull Bucky close.

“Stakar, I would like you to meet Bucky Barnes,” Y/N unable to stop the smile of excitement when introducing the soldier to the ravager.

“I have heard a lot about you,” Stakar began, Bucky pausing as they shook hands & hoping that he wasn’t about to get his ass handed to him.

“I hope it’s all good,” he asked cautiously, Y/N moving close to the metal armed soldier but looking up to Stakar almost as if he had once been Y/N’ commanding officer or father even.

“It is, glad she’s found someone that is taking good care of her. Would you mind if I speak with her for a moment,” Stakar began, hinting that the two take a walk.

“No, go ahead,” Bucky spoke, Y/N could hear the worry in his voice, scent it even because this was the Stakar Y/N had been talking to over the past month about finding a place on his crew.

The skrull & ravager quick to leave the room since it appeared Stakar was in a bit of a hurry.

“Is it going better,” Stakar began, hands behind his back as the two walked close down the corridor, glaring at anyone who dared look at Y/N wrong.

“Yeah, it is. What brought you all the way to Tera? I know that it wasn’t to….,” Y/N began to say pick me up, but meeting his gaze she realized that it was why he was there.

“You have a  place on your crew,” Y/N deadpanned, following him out the door & onto the lawn to realize that he flown in on a smaller ship that sat on the landing pad.

“No, I don’t, but you know I will always make you a place if you want one,” Stakar began, both stopping not far from the craft facing each other, Y/N’ inner struggle all to obvious when she looked nervously back to the compound to notice Bucky had been following them.

“He seems taken with you,” the older ravager admitted, noting how they looked at each other, smirking when the skrull tried to school her features before looking back to him.

“Uh, yeah,” Y/N began, nervously looking to the hanger of the ship as it opened, Stakar beginning to walk towards it, Y/N in tow but stopping when he paused at the metal grate, turning to see the worry in crimson orbs, waiting for the command to retrieve her things & join him.

“I say,” he began, looking back to the compound, Y/N to stuck on what he was about to say to notice Bucky had stepped out & froze a few feet from the door.

“Give it till October, like Carol suggested. I will be accompanying the delegates myself, if you’re still dead set on it I will escort you back & give you a ravager ship of your own, does that sound fair,” Stakar spoke, holding his hand out to shake on the deal.

“It does, thank you,” Y/N admitted, taking the calloused hand offered & shaking it firmly before letting go.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my crew & you need to get back to your soldier,” he admitted hinting behind Y/N who turned to look at a worried Bucky, before turning back to Stakar who headed up the ramp.

Y/N smirking at the older man who returned it as the hanger closed, Y/N stepping back & not realizing how quick Bucky had approached her to grab bare biceps in a bruising way, pulling her close to wrap his arms around her. Placing his lips to messy hair so that he could speak to the skrull privately.

“Please stay doll, we will move off base if we have to, just stay,” Bucky spoke into messy sweaty hair, letting out a deep sigh as strong arms wrapped around toned stomach to pull in close & bury green nose in firm chest to take in the scent of him.

“What if it gets worse Bucky,” Y/N’ shaky voice finally answered, hands moving to cup green cheeks that were still damp with sweat to peer into ruby eyes he swore were rimmed with tears.

“If it does, then…. We will figure something out… I promise… remember? I’m not giving up on you sweetheart, it’s not in me,” he smiled, tugging her for a kiss, shocked Y/N allowed the public display when earlier she refused to hold his hand.

“Ok, but we need to finish up with the recruits….,” the smile reaching her eyes as a calloused thumb cherished over her cheek.

“Well, afterwards, we are going to get a shower & you will allow me to take you for a nice meal, outside of the compound, OK doll,” Bucky began happily, smiling as she shook her head in agreement.

“Then, tomorrow we are going for a ride, on my bike to the country,” he continued to smile, leaning his forehead to hers.

“And, if anyone tries to ruin it for us they will be sorry….,” the soldier laughed, but the severity of his tone told Y/N that he meant what he said.

* * *

They stared, they always did, especially when her kind came through a public space, whispers of freak, pile of shit among others where spoken & both heard but attempted to have a good meal. No one wanted to upset an Avenger, especially since Tony Stark could make or break a business at the drop of a hat. The waitress not subtle, openly flirting with Bucky who nervously ran a hand through auburn hair the moment the dirty blonde walked off with an order for an appetizer. Glancing at Y/N who was pretending to be busy with the menu but could see hurt along with thoughts of what was she even doing there.

Motion across from Y/N caught her attention, looking up to see Bucky reaching for his wallet when thoughts of changing her skin color crossed troubled mind. Cursing she had chosen boy shorts & tank top since it had been a particularly hot day. Ruby eyes searching over his hands as he opened the wallet to pull out a 50 & sling it to the table. It still didn’t register they were leaving when he offered her his hand to get to her feet, numbly reaching up to take it.

“Come-on doll, I know somewhere else we need to go besides this sorry excuse of a restaurant,” Bucky smiled, speaking loud enough that other patrons & employees heard, pulling the skrull with him out to his bike.

“Where are we going? We can’t do that everywhere we go, or they will be nowhere left to eat….,” she began, taking he helmet to place it on her head as he straddled the bike in front of her & finding herself squeezing thick thighs together for some friction.

“They are plenty of places,” he spoke, cramming on the one she insisted he wear since he wouldn’t allow her to go without one.

Green arms snaking around warm waist to pull tightly, needy core begging for contact but pushing it to the back of her mind the second the bike stared up & headed out of the parking lot.

“You ok sweetheart,” Bucky spoke back to the skrull that seemed to king extra tight this time, having to stop for a red light, swearing that he felt a growing heat between her legs but brushed it off as reading too much into it.

“I’m fine, why…,” she asked, realizing she was all but rutting at his ass like a bitch in heat, scooting back which told Bucky he wasn’t reading into anything.

“Just holding extra tight is all…,” he drawled before pulling into the parking lot of a small restaurant, it looked to be Chinese.

Y/N was quick to hop off, pulling the helmet free to look around the place, letting out a surprised yelp that caused a purple blush to raise over soft neck & cheeks. The soldier jerking Y/N to straddle the bike facing in front of him, hands going to her cheeks to crash their lips together a little to forcefully, both bombarded by the taste of metal as the skrull let go & fell into him, hands going to stubbled face to hold him there. Lips parting as the kiss deepened, needy cunt rutting at growing bulge in heated urgency for attention that it received when flesh hand left her check to rub a digit into clothed core that bucked uncontrollably.

“We need to stop….,” Bucky breathed, still rubbing over sensitive clit as hips bucked once more.

“I know…,” Y/N gasped out as fabric was pushed aside so two digits could toy with aching hole.

“This isn’t the right place….,” Y/N tried to finish before bucking against hot palm, two digits curling deep into slick cunt making her gasp out in shock.

“Close enough,” he breathed into gasping mouth that was trying hard to keep whimpers & moans quiet, knowing that someone had to watching.

“Bucky…,” she tried once more before calloused thumb circled throbbing clit, causing ample hips to buck uncontrollably, thick thighs moving to wrap around his waist as they remained on the bike, fingers scissoring deep inside begging core that begged for release.

“I’m not stopping till you cum doll…,” he smirked.

Bucky watching ruby eyes cloud with ecstasy, filling slick cunt clinch on his fingers while rubbing begging clit on calloused thumb, body quivering for release as trembling arms try to pull thick body flush but metal hand grasped quick to the crook of sweaty neck to hold her back, earning a whimper at the sudden denial to be close, crimson eyes begging for him.

“Cum for me sweetheart & I’ll hold you as long as you need…,” his voice husked.

The soldier smiling into bliss hazed face, fangs biting at bottom lip as ebony head yes, holding steel blue gaze as she finally came undone before him, holding in whimpers of release to ride out the high, metal hand releasing to pull her tight & allowing her to finish out on curling fingers that finally slowed. Holding tight for the skrull to still a panting mess that clung to him as he removed his fingers, wiping them on the inside of his jeans & planting a kiss to sweaty temple.

Y/N burying her face into auburn locks to scent his shampoo & using it to clam down from the recent rush before trying to right herself, though after all that she was wondering if she really wanted to at the moment. Hands going to between her own legs to tug at the shorts and ghosting over damp jeans. In shock Y/N pushed back from Bucky, looking between them before meeting blue orbs that sparkled in embarrassment.

“Was that for me,” Y/N spoke, finally relaxing to sit on the tank of the motorcycle, holding the gaze swearing he was holding down a blush.

“Yeah… it was,” he chuckled lightly before pecking sore lips & helping her to wobbly feet.

“Then… we may need a repeat,” Y/N smiled at him as he offered a arm, the skrull taking it as he smiled darkly.

“When we get back then,” he began, leaning down to emerald lips, pulling her to the front of the restaurant, glad they parked in the ally.

“I can’t wait…,” she smirked, cell phones vibrating the same time, both moving to look at them.

Y/N beginning to read:

Sam/Birdbrain: Twins are back early, I got it under control, I think.

“I thought they weren’t due back till Wednesday,” Y/N asked Bucky who stared at the same message.

“Me to, I’ll see if Sam can get one of Stark’ nannies to watch them tomorrow….,” he began, but Y/N shook ebony head no, knowing how Bucky valued what little time he got to spend with the twins & hated to admit that she wouldn’t mind it as well.

“Nope, I have a plan. Let’s go eat, then we will head back because I promised to watch a movie with you three,” Y/N smiled, not bothering to hide fangs or the fact she had broken the soft skin of her lips, seeing an unfamiliar emotion in the soldier’s eyes that made her stomach flip.

“You sure,” he asked, stopping her before entering the door.

“I am, I will need to make a phone call but nothing that want be a bother,” Y/N smirked, keeping her phone out, “go on in, you know what I will eat.”

“Sure thing doll,” he drawled, Brooklyn accent thick as he leaned down for one last peck on her lips before heading in.

Making sure he wasn’t looking when pressing the call button & put it to pointed ear waiting for the answer.

“AH! My mean green machine! What do you need….,” came Tony’ over exuberant voice the instant he picked up.

“A favor,” she spoke sheepishly.

“Anything for you… does it have something to do with Robocop?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Ok, shoot & I will make it happen.”

“I need a vehicle to fit 2 adults & 2 kids with car seats by the morning, something 4-wheel drive preferably?”

“Got it sweetheart, it will be waiting in the garage with keys before you leave.”


	7. Lay Bare

Fall, almost time for the delegates to arrive, almost time for a decision that she knew Bucky was anxious for, though she had told him & the twins numerous times that she was staying. Obvious something else ate at the soldier, on edge the entire trip the team decided to take to an apple orchard, the twins running hog wild & falling to shit the moment they got into the jeep.

“SARA! JAMES! ENOUGH….,” the soldier finally snapped, Y/N looking over to Bucky who was fuming as he grabbed up the toddlers to head back to the vehicle, Y/N & Natasha quick to follow, obvious this wasn’t a good day.

“Bucky, stop,” Y/N spoke softly, taking the arm that held James to make him turn to look at her, the little boy reaching for Y/N who took him in her arms while Sara reached for Natasha who done the same.

“Don’t you two try to undermine my parenting,” Bucky snarled, Y/N’ features hardening the moment he lashed out, setting James to his feet & hinting for him to take Natasha’ hand to go with her.

“Cal….,” Y/N began, but he was quick to cut her off.

“What does it matter to you?! You leave with Stakar in a few weeks,” he snarled, watching the war skrull show itself before he turned to walk away down the path that led into a small wooded area.

Y/N fast to shadow, not sure what had made him say what he did, she had told him that she had arranged to stay, but this, what was this? On his heels the moment he spun having to stop herself from running into him as he spun on her, as if getting ready to let her have it.

“I told you I was staying Bucky, what has gotten into you,” Y/N spoke calmly, allowing the war skrull to work it’s magic to keep her calm.

“Are you? Carol said that Stakar had arranged for a new ship for someone to take over; but you wouldn’t know about that would you? You going to leave me like she did aren’t you!? Get their hopes up, MY hopes up….,” he spoke through clinched teeth, dawning on Y/N that it was close to the twins birthday as well as the death of their mother.

“I’m not leaving Bucky,” Y/N bit back viciously, making the solider back up, stormy blue eyes growing wide at the sudden change, having enough of his jumping to conclusions.

“Calm the fuck down & ask me instead of loosing your fucking shit! Stakar is readying to split his group because it is becoming to large! Fuck Barnes! Pull your head out of your goddamned self-pity for 10 fucking seconds! I’m NOT. Going. Anywhere. Your stuck with my green ass! How many times do I need to tell you that,” Y/N snapped out before strong arms looped under plump ass to lift her to his waist, one hand holding under her buttocks while flesh hand grabbed the nape of her neck to force their lips together, teeth nipping for a taste of her.

Calloused green hands going to his neck to hold tight, deepening the kiss before he let her to shaky feet. Watching a smirk play across his lips, taking in her newest hair style, the shaved sides very prominent with ebony hair pulled in a pony tail, show casing gauged ears, along with newest piercing through the cartridge of pointed ears, remembering going with her, laughing at how she was amazed with humans body alterations.

“You know I’m staying, what made you think….,” she began, but he shut her up with a kiss before allowing her to continue.

“You refuse to go find a dress…,” his voice gritted, calloused thumb cherishing under her ear just the way he knew she loved.

“I’m not going to the party is all, gods Bucky, I’m not leaving…,” Y/N smiled at him, loving the way he laid their foreheads together, feeling his anxiety fade.

“Please come to the party with me doll, I HAVE to go,” Bucky began, Y/N had still refused to tell him why she didn’t want to attend even though he prodded her about it.

“I can’t bring myself to Buck, just don’t worry bout it ok. I’ll be fine,” Y/N reassured the soldier that was clinging to her, light caresses along pliable spine he craved to have bare under his fingertips.

“Why baby,” he drawled, nuzzling at her nose, feeling her swallow hard at the question before pulling away to start back down the trail, turning to hold her hand out to him hinting for him to follow.

“Come on, we’re missing all the fun. I want to get sick on apple cider before we leave, heard Thor is going to spike the bowl,” Y/N laughed, obvious she was hiding something but was doing a good job at hiding it as Bucky stepped forward to take the hand she offered.

* * *

There it sat, taunting her, making blood boil even. The deep purple cocktail dress staring at her like the barrel of a loaded gun, one Natasha helped pick out & making her guts twist to the point she contemplated puking on it, so she wouldn’t have to wear it. Staring at the offending garment & matching shoes as the door to her quarters opened for Bucky to step in, strong arms lacing around thick middle to pull flush to sweaty back & lay his chin on her shoulder.

“You bought you a dress,” he began happily before Y/N pushed out of his arms with a heavy sigh that made his heart ache, grabbing tight to green wrist so she couldn’t run away this time, the meet & party in 3 days, the skrull growing distant in a matter of hours.

“I’m taking it back, it was a mistake,” Y/N admitted not meeting concerned gaze as he steeped closer still holding to her wrist.

“No baby just tell me. Please? I can’t help if you shut me out. I know it's….,” he began before she jerked out of his grip, ruby eyes sparking with a fire he had only seen when she fought the enemy & braced for the hateful words.

“NO, YOU DON’T,” she snapped, not backing down knowing Bucky really did know how this type of hurt felt, how it made you sick beyond imagine, that made you ponder darker things just to make the thoughts stop.

“Y/N talk to me…,” Bucky asserted calmly, he wasn’t going to back down till she told him.

“You don’t need to know the darkness that has happened to me, no one should have to know! It’s nasty & ugly & it will only make it harder for you to deal with your own! I’m not about to burden you with….”

“BULLSHIT Y/N! Tell me or I swear to god I will speak with Carol or Stakar or hell I will even take you to Shuri just, so I can help you! No one deserves to suffer alone in our type of hell! NO ONE! Tell me! Now,” the Winter soldier ordered, not caring if he scared her, she needed help just like he did.

“Oh! Now you are ordering me,” Y/N snarled out, moving forward to push him out the door, but a crushing grip to her wrist told her it wasn’t happening as he forced her to the bed to pin her under him.

“Yes! One soldier to another! Tell me Gen. Cetus! Tell me what has you terrified of that piece of fabric,” he growled out, hinting to the dress as Y/N began to resist, knowing deep down the skrull could get away if she wanted, but had the feeling that she was asking for help.

“You…. I… I was taken by the Sovereign leader, made into a play thing for months, paraded around in front of that… that freak like a damned prized dog…. She made me…. Made… I was raped… tortuously…. Left for dead on Nova Corps door step when she finished with me…. Then before that, to keep my cover…. A Kree…. He… he… oh god he was worse than the Sovereign… I was passed around like a doll Bucky….. I was beat constantly… I was put into a breeding pin… oh gods Bucky! It hurt…,” the Xandarian, not the skrull sobbed out body shaking as he jerked Y/N into his arms, thick thighs on either side of his own to hold her close, the sobbing creature burying her head into the crook of his neck, soothing over shivering spine with cool metal while massaging the nape of clammy neck with flesh hand.

“Sorry baby, sorry, I didn’t mean to push you, I’m sorry, I knew better, sorry baby, sorry..,” he murmured into shivering shoulder, pushing messy hair away from soft neck to kiss the tender flesh under her ear & continue to utter apologies.

“Will any of them be there… any of the ones that have hurt you? I know that they weren’t the only ones,” Bucky echoed, green arms pulling tight, unable to speak but shaking her head yes.

“Ok sweetheart, it’s ok, you have me, I want let anything happen to you, understood,” he cooed, holding tight as he got to his feet to carry her into the bathroom, both having finished training not a few moments ago & in need of a shower.

Slowly Bucky lowered Y/N to tired feet, allowing the soldier to fawn over her, warming the shower before they helped each other out of their clothes, guiding her into the shower stall. Once inside Bucky forced her back, smirking at the whimper as the cold tile made green skin pebble, giving Bucky the opportunity to drop to his knees at her feet. Hot water cascading over his shoulders, flesh hand spreading delicate folds before her hands could push him away, metal hand going to ample hip to still her bucking.

Almost collapsing if it wasn’t for the hand on her hip, Y/N spreading thick thighs on instinct as he dipped into slick folds, sucking at throbbing clit to plunge two digits into needy cunt, keeping her pinned to the wall as two fingers pumped in & out of clinching cunt. A harsh suck to sensitive bud making her rasp out a pleading moan of need that only made the soldier smile, tongue dipping to tease wet entrance when fingers pulled free for a moment. The two not having truly consummated anything but for heavy petting, though at the moment that was just fine as ample hips bucked on his tongue fingers slamming deep into begging core.

“Let go baby,” Bucky spoke on aching clit, sending shivers to hot core, whimpering out at the need to move her hips feel him thrust harder.

“Bucky… I…,” the rest hanging in parched throat the moment it took her, clenching tightly around curling fingers like it had in the training room the other night, loosing breath to collapse into waiting arms that pulled her close to soaked chest, allowing her time to gather herself as she shook in his arms.

Green hands gripping feverishly into soaked locks to pull his lips to hers, tasting herself on his tongue & shivering at the thoughts of what he had done, using her strength to spin the soldier to warm tile to return the favor.

“Baby…,” Bucky began as she sank to her knees.

Bucky trying to explain that it wasn’t needed, the words dying on his tongue the moment twitching cock was sucked into warm mouth that made his knees grow weak this time, a raspy breath falling from chapped lips. Tongue flicking over the velvet pink head of shuddering cock that was taking all his restraint to keep from spilling down velvet throat. Flesh hand falling to wet ebony hair to fill her, to guide, not force. Relishing in the fill of her hands on his own trembling thighs, this was something he hadn’t received in a while & not sure that he could keep it entirely together the moment the metal stud on her tongue pressed the underside of pleading cock.

Y/N felt the twitch, knew it was close & calmed her own mind as he spilled down her throat. Swallowing what she could while the rest dribbled over bare breast, letting out a surprised gasp as she was jerked to her feet under the rain head of the shower, hot water cascading over their bodies turning the flesh red, while lips forced harshly together in a clash of tongue & fang. The two jumping as lips pinched but not relenting as tongues tangled for another taste of each other, spent cock rutting at velvet folds lazily as he held her tight, laying foreheads together to catch their breath.

“Glad you’re staying sweetheart,” he spoke out breathlessly, wet ebony head falling to panting chest with a smile that would be hard to take away.

“Me to… I hope you have a tux,” Y/N began, looking up with a knowing smile as he leaned close to swollen redden lips.

“You sure,” he breathed, taking a gentle kiss.

“Positive,” Y/N replied, falling into him to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss once more.


	8. Gore Oath

It had been 6 months since she had been on Tera, 6 months of Bucky making a point to make her feel wanted, in more ways than she could ever imagine & the twins, gods bless the little creatures for their kindness. Though the taunting thoughts of going down to the social gathering of delegates had Y/N’ heart about to pound out her chest as she looked over the dress on the bed.

It was a good idea not to attend, especially since it involved the higher up Xandarians, the ones who opposed Nova Prime when she put her neck out for Y/N. Not to mention the Sovereign among others that had used her body, broken it even. No; best not make it any harder on the Avengers than it would already be. Looking to the cell phone buzzing with text from Bucky. Starting when the AI spoke to tell her Bucky was at the door, 8 pm, party had already begun why was he here?

“Let him in,” Y/N spoke, stepping to the door as he opened it, taken back by how HOT he looked in the black suit, taking her a minute to register that he was asking her a question.

“Um, what,” Y/N asked, snapping out of it.

“How come your not ready doll,” he drawled stepping in to shut the door, watching Y/N look back to the bed, the deep purple dress still laid out along with the shoes.

“It’s best I don’t,” Y/N admitted, eyes pleading not to bring up their fight 3 days ago, hand going to the back of her neck to fiddle with the shaved hair he helped her with.

“Come-on Y/N, get ready, I’m not afraid of a few delegates,” Bucky smiled kindly, gods why did he make her nervous like this?

“No, Bucky, I’ll be fine, go have a good time,” Y/N laughed, even though it broke her heart to say it.

“Well, thing is I have a good time planned, but the second half of my plan want put on the damn dress & come with me,” Bucky chuckled, looking into ruby red eyes, glittering with awe at the boldness of his statement.

“Come on doll,” Bucky began stepping forward to take her hand, “go put the dress on & meet me outside in 30,” he smiled leaning forward to kiss her gently before leaving.

“Holy shit,” Y/N breathed, hurrying to get ready.

* * *

The brunet looking to the door them moment the latch clicked as Y/N hurried out the door, the deep purple formal gown hugging thick curves perfectly, strapless, making it hard to hide just how it made him fill. Holding out an arm for her to take, noting she wobbled a bit in the heels.

“Beautiful doll,” he spoke, looking over her hair that was pulled partially up, exposing the gauged ears that had hoops dangling from them.

“Thanks Bucky,” she blushed, purple creeping up her neck & tinging her chest.

* * *

It was a shock to Y/N, all attention turning to her when they entered & not because of her skin tone either. Following Bucky to the open bar to order a drink for Steve to pull the soldier away from her the instant he ordered. An irritated Bucky telling her he would be back, hating meeting with delegates & playing nice as he liked to call it. Y/N telling him it was ok to do what he had to, not noticing the Xandarian delegate, a centarian with blue skin sidling up next to her.

“Brave little skrull aren’t you,” Y/N heard, turning to fix on none other than one of the delegates who disapproved Nova.

“One has to be to earn the rank of General,” Y/N smirked, leaning on the bar, eyeing the delegate, Tig, closely, she had heard rumors about him being a pig.

Y/N decided it was best to excuse herself but the gripping blue hand on green forearm made her stop in her tracks, searching frantically for Bucky, knowing this wouldn’t end well.

“Take a seat little viper,” he smirked, forcing her back onto a bar stool, jerking out of his grasp.

“Mind yourself commander, you aren’t on Xandar,” she bit out, ruby eyes catching the light to make them flare.

“And neither are you, so here is how this will go…,” the commander began, watching the skrull swallow thickly, knowing this wasn’t right & didn’t have to take his harassment.

“No & let me tell you how this will go,” Y/N began, getting to steady feet, the commander following suit reaching out to grab a hold of her, a dagger coming to hand thanks to her, gifts, holding it to the commanders throat to pin him face down on the bar.

“You will not come onto this planet & threaten me  because of your rank, do you understand,” Y/N growled in his ear, the commotion at her back not drawing her away until a scorching hand grabbed cool bicep gently, tugging the skrull back.

“Calm down doll, it’s me,” she heard Bucky’ calming voice in her ear, sending the dagger away turning to look at him.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Y/N snapped not meaning it to sound hateful, pulling away & pushing through the people who parted.

“No, Y/N wait,” Bucky shouted, running after her, sprinting onto the elevator before the doors closed, Y/N leaning against the rail trying to calm down.

“What happened? Did he try something? Because if he did I will make sure he is taken care of,” Bucky spoke voice full of malice.

“Calm down Bucky, it’s nothing that I’m not used to,” Y/N tried to paint on a smile, the elevator stopping at their floor, Y/N staring off but metal hand catching her right outside the doors.

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it doll, come back with me, we will share a dance,” he smiled hopeful, but he knew it was over.

“Go Bucky, you have a whole night to himself,” she laughed hinting to the twins.

“I don’t want it to myself,” he smiled slyly, meeting her gaze.

Y/N’ heightened senses picked up on what he meant, knowing if his where anything like hers then he scented the same arousal that had been building over the last few months of heavy petting. Watching him step closer, not backing down but reaching out to steady herself to take off the shoes, the soldier smiling at the fact he was being used as a prop. Wrapping an arm around thick middle in the process to fling her over his shoulder with a loud yelp, something he had wanted to do for months.

“Your room or mine doll,” he laughed over his shoulder to the struggling skrull that was fisting the suit jacket to lift her head up.

“Pick one,” she smiled, noting that his was the first one they came to & he didn’t hesitate to open the door letting her to her feet as he shut the door.

Not giving the soldier time, the skrull slammed him hard into the door, Bucky leaning down to meet her lips tongue begging for entrance & gladly she allowed it. Swallowing the moan it elicited when his hand reached to pull at the zipper on the side of the dress, while green hands fought to get his pants unbuckled, cursing in another language that she couldn’t get it un done.

“Rip it doll,” Bucky gasped, pushing back, both gasping for air.

Y/N’ dress falling around bare feet as she jerked the pants, ripping the zipper but stumbling back, his hands holding to her, so she didn’t fall, both stepping out of the discarded garments. Bucky leading her back to the bed, not realizing how close he was both falling back on the mattress, swallowing a yelp of surprise.

“Sorry,” he apologized, pulling at lace panties, giving up & tearing them free to reach for the bra.

“I’ll buy you more,” he panted, filling nimble fingers reaching frantically to free him of offending boxers, Bucky not hesitating to shimmy out of them.

“I don’t care,” she panted, head falling back as he began to kiss along soft neck, nipping at tender throat, hand going down to line up with wet core, teasing & groaning at how soft & wet she was.

“Fuck me,” she panted across his lips, grinding down on already leaking cock.

“Sure thing doll,” he grunted, thrusting into tight cunt in one motion, stilling inside her, feverish forehead falling between ample breast as Y/N arched up into him, grinding down tenderly, growing used to the burn & stretch, it had been awhile.

“You ok,” he asked, breath fanning over sweat soaked chest.

“Please move,” she groaned out, reaching up with scorching hands to pull clean shaven face to hers as he began to pump in & out of her slowly.

Needy, long awaited sex that was that nothing but primal need that made time finally stand still for the two. It didn’t take long, neither holding out longer than 10 minutes, tumbling over the edge, a panting sweaty mess. Holding tight to each other as Bucky pulled her up onto the pillows, keeping the panting skrull on sweat soaked chest & kissing sweat drenched fore head.

“Sorry doll, I tired,” he laughed breathlessly, relaxing as she settled to his side.

“Well so did I,” she panted back, naked shaking limbs beginning to tangle, knowing it would be impossible to let go of each other when morning came.

* * *

At first light, Y/N got a call, it was odd, a delegate requesting an audience with her, it came directly down from Carol, so she nor Bucky seen no harm in it. Stepping into the meeting room to realize all to late the familiar buzzing sound wasn’t that of the cell phone in her pocket.

A heavy weight pressing in to her back while she was forced forward against cold metal wall, having been drug on board a ravager craft to serve as a play toy once more. Clothes stretched and torn, body shaking in pain as blood rain into her eyes to bring tears forth while hands were held painfully tight behind arched back in one hand while the other held a shocking wand that buzzed with electricity.

“You speak not a word Y/N, understood,” the centarian spoke darkly into her ear, Tig, the delegate from the meeting that she had tangled with 3 days ago, electric wand pressing ugly bruise into bare ribs, pressing the skrull into the wall, legs kicking her ankles to spread them.

“You do & I swear by the gods I will end those two little brats that you have taken too, that understood,” he snarled hatefully the sound of a buckle unlatching echoed around them in the quiet quarters of the starship.

Biting back the tears that were trying to force their way free, trying to swallow around the lump in her throat, no, she can’t let this happen, no matter what he threatened. Head slamming back into the centarians mouth to force him to release her, pulling the wand from his hand to jab it into his crouch watching him pause as she smiled at him darkly.

“What’s the matter? Can’t get it up when the tables are turned,” Y/N spat before pulling the trigger to put him on his ass, kicking him for good measure, grabbing the back of his neck to ram blue face into the grated floor, leaning close to speak into his ear.

“You just forfeited your chance to sign peace talks, I can’t wait to hear what the centarian people do to you when they find out you ruined negotiations with Tera over a piece of green tail,” she snarled out viciously, slamming his head into the grate to knock him out cold.

Getting to shaky feet, Y/N tried to right her clothes, thinking this wasn’t going to ruin taking the twins out trick or treating tomorrow. She made a promise, Y/N thought, wobbling down the hanger opening into the main hanger of the compound that housed numerous other ships at the moment.

“Y/N are you ok,” the AI asked as she wobbled to the lift, not sure if she could make it, reaching up to touch the blood that was running from aching head.

“No F.R.I.D.A.Y, I’m not….,” she croaked mindlessly, looking back to the ship then falling into the lift for it to close, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Where is Bucky…,” Y/N began, trying to stand, but barely able to do much of anything.

“In the yard with the twins, do you want me to contact him?”

“Yes… tell him… tell him that Y/N needs him, just him to meet me at them lift & don’t open the doors till he gets here…,” Y/N croaked out, scooting to lay back on the side of the lift weakly.

“& let Danvers know that the centarian candidate needs to be arrested for the assault of the Nova Corps general,” Y/N breathed out to the air, knowing the AI responded but was unable to focus.

“Fuck doll…,” Y/N heard someone speak roughly, moving to push away from the owner of the voice, two pairs of hands helping her to dead feet to open blood matted eyes that looked hazed over.

One pair of hands Steve’, shocked the blonde looked worried for her as he & Bucky carried her out of the lift. The word green reaching pointed ears, red rimmed eyes looking up to watch Carol round the corner with the centarian, free of cuffs & still sporting the trademark arrow that was a weapon of choice for his people. It was a fucking night mare, red fin on his head lighting up to signal he called for the arrow & focusing on the twins that were heading towards them.

Finding her last bit of strength, knowing that Bucky nor Steve would register the moment in time to grab the toddlers before the approaching arrow would make contact, the skrull the quickest. Y/N using the shift that the twins loved the most, the green metal wings they loved to play under in the hot sun, something that Sara had specifically requested of her at the beach. Grabbing the two in time, arms wrapping tightly around them, but not folding the glittering metal wings in time, arrow cutting thought aching side to exit out the opposite ribs with a sickening wet sound.

Clattering; as the arrow dropped the moment Carol slammed the centarian into the floor so hard it splattered with blood, Y/N holding tightly to the twins as tears streamed down bloody face at the fact they were ok & giggling, thinking it was a game. Metal wings withering to nothing when she could no longer hold the guise, someone, Natasha hurrying forward to grab the twins to whisk them away from all the blood.

Metal & flesh wrapping around broken body to pull her into strong arms, another set of hands pressing to the wound in gushing ribs. Steve, pressing a ruined button-down shirt into the wound to stop the bleeding. Ears began to ring as she looked up into stormy blue eyes that held tears that threatened to spill, watching the word “stay” fall from his lips as blackness began to creep in, blood filling mouth & lungs. Heart stuttering swearing that even Steve yelled for her to “stay” before swallowed up in nothing.


	9. Harrow Candy

It wasn’t quiet, it never calmed & it felt that the pain never ceased. No one on Tera had ever treated one like Y/N, that was the first mistake, the second was thinking Bucky was about to leave her side even when they put her in ICU. Within an hour of coming out of the OR, the skrull was jerking away with a shrill scream that made everyone’s blood run cold, Bucky running to her side to keep her from pulling out anything that was supposed to be helping her.

“Calm down doll,” Bucky began, putting one knee on the bed while grabbing for flailing hands that were trying to remove the tube from sore mouth.

The soldier almost losing his calm when crimson eyes, red rimmed & brimming with tears opened, Y/N trying to speak around the tube. Green hands gripped tight to his forearms, body shaking with pain as he finally sat, the broken skrull falling into his arms a shivering mess that was afraid to let go. Breathing ragged & filling like she was choking to death.

“Ok baby, it’s ok, but you need to lay back, I want go anywhere,” he coaxed, looking at the tech that entered along with Dr. Cho who was brave enough to step next to Bucky as he gently laid her back.

“Bucky, can you….,” Dr. Cho began, but stopped immediately when she saw the panicked look & death grip the skrull had on the metal arm that was wrapped in a green bruised one.

“Just stay put… we will work around you,” Cho explained hinting to the tech to get ready to help remove the tube.

It was sickening to say the least, Y/N swearing that she was puking as the tube was pulled free, the room echoed with the sounds of sick but fell back to the bed relieved that it was out, the tech & Dr. leaving the two alone.

“Twins,” her voice painfully rasped, the only word that came to mind first.

“They’re just fine thought it was a game. How are you feeling doll,” Bucky asked quietly, pushing tangled ebony hair out of her eyes, watching green hands fill gingerly over aching ribs, body shaking with pain.

“Hurt,” she breathed out painfully, leaning into flesh hand as it cherished over clammy cheek, watching Y/N close tired eyes to relish in the fill of the calloused palm.

“Well, it’s to be expected. Doc said that she wasn’t sure how much of what to give you & we can’t find Carol to ask, god knows where she took the centarian,” he spoke, spitting out the last work like poison.

“I’m sorry doll, I should have gone with you,” he began, ruby eyes fluttering open, tears welling &free hand going to the flesh hand on her cheek catching the tear that fell.

“I’m sorry that he…. I fought… I did…,” Y/N’ voice rasped, the skrull swallowing hard, throat begging for something wet, surprised the soldier leaned down & carefully pressed his lips to hers, careful of the split that required stitches.

“Sshhh… it’s s’okay baby… rest… don’t you dare apologize…,” Bucky’ voice rasped, filling her swallow his words & nod in agreement, both looking over to watch a tech sit some ice water on the bedside table.

“Dr. Cho is speaking to Carol now, but despite the pain vitals are good & she isn’t bleeding internally,” the tech explained before leaving.

Bucky quick to let go gently, pouring a cup of water, sticking the straw in & holding it for her to take a sip. Watching relief wash over pained features at the sudden relief it provided to parched throat.

“What day is it,” Y/N asked before taking another sip of the water, filling like she couldn’t get enough, cringing slightly as the water made split lip sting & a twinge shot through like the arrow.

“You’ve only been out an hour at the most, so it’s still the 30th,” Bucky admitted, sitting the cup down once she finished, wondering why she was curious to the day, totally tuning out that tomorrow was Halloween.

“Good, I made a promise,” Y/N smiled, relaxing into the bed as Bucky scooted closer.

The soldier careful of the wounds, making sure not to tug on the gown that covered a bruised & battered body that made his stomach churn to look at. He had been unable to shake the image from his head of how he & Steve found her.

“A promise? For what,’’ Bucky asked, still not registering what she talked about.

“Halloween, I promised….,” Y/N let out a painful sigh, squeezing the hand that Bucky wrapped in his, “I promised James & Sara that I would put on the angel wings since they both wanted to go as little devils.”

“Oh! Oh god doll, don’t you worry it’s ok sweetheart…,” Bucky smiled, reaching up to catch the tear & leaning over her once more placing another kiss on split lips.

“I promised Bucky… I promised…,” she breathed over his lips, taking in the soldiers calming scent & looking at his bloody clothes to realize he hadn’t changed.

“It’s s’okay sweetheart, we will make it up to them. Besides I’m the one that broke my promise of keeping you safe. I want you to rest, to lay back, relax & let me take care of you. Ok baby? You’ve done plenty, but I need you to relax,” Bucky breathed, placing another gentle kiss to quivering lips before pulling away to look down at her worriedly.

“Where are they,” Y/N spoke quietly, hinting to the water that he was quick to grab, holding it for her to take a drink.

“Natasha has them, they are fine, you done flawless doll,” Bucky praised Y/N as a knock came on the door, both looking to see Dr. Cho entering with a vile of something that glowed green.

“Carol gave me an idea of what to use,” Cho admitted, standing next to Bucky as she drew the contents into a syringe that she pulled from her pocket, hinting to the arm that held the disconnected IV tube to push the contest of the needle into her veins.

“Let me know if it helps, I’ll be right outside the room,” Dr. Cho explained, leaving just as fast as she had come in.

Another knock sounding, this time Steve stepping in & looking over the skrull that laid awake, his best friend next to her protectively & still covered in dried blood.

“You’re awake,” Steve spoke in shock, stepping into the room slowly.

“Yeah. She’s upset because she can’t take the twins trick or treating tomorrow night,” Bucky chuckled quietly, looking back to Y/N who smirked, trying to sit up more, face contorting slightly.

“They will be plenty more times, they’re only 3, wow, that’s right they are 3 now aren’t they,” Steve spoke, coming in to sit in the chair next to the bed, recalling the twins had their birthday 4 days ago.

“Yeah they are,” Bucky laughed, thumb caressing over calloused knuckles, looking at her closely.

“It helping,” he asked gently, noting it felt like she was relaxing, breathing easier.

“Yeah, it’s better. What happened to the centarian,” Y/N asked looking between the two.

“Well, he didn’t survive the trip to the ship that waited to take him to prison,” Steve began looking to his hands, not looking upset at all, “they were intercepted by a… unknown ravager ship.”

“I see, anyone else…,” she began looking at the two.

“No, everyone else is fine & Carol is on her way back,” Steve admitted, looking like he had something else to say.

“Look, Y/N,” Steve began, locking gazes with the skrull, “I’m sorry I was a jerk, I had no right.”

“It’s s’okay Steve,” Y/N spoke almost drunkenly, looking up to Bucky then Steve.

“You alright doll, you look like you had to much mead,” Bucky asked quietly, pushing a button to help her sit up more, obvious she was fretting over being laid back.

“I’m fine, must the pain meds. So, about Halloween,” Y/N smirked, looking at the two soldiers with a mischievous look, tugging at Bucky to sit closer.

* * *

“Sit down doll or we aren’t going,” Bucky scolded Y/N harshly as she stood next to the jeep.

The skrull had argued with him the entire drive & refusing to sit in the wheel chair. Bucky playing the roll of Satan all too well, dressed in a red tux & sporting horns. Y/N an angel in a white cocktail dress, a feather hallow & green wings. The twins his demon spawn in matching red devil out fits, that were in the back of the jeep hollering to be let out.

“Ok, keep your horns on,” the green fleshed angel laughed, sitting back in the chair gingerly.

The angel waiting with a smirk while Bucky got the twins out of their seats letting them down & each carefully crawl into her lap.

“No, guys, I told you that you can’t ride in her lap, you can hurt her,” Bucky scolded as the twins groaned out but refused to get down.

“Aw! Come on dad,” Y/N whined looking up at him with pitiful eyes that only made him roll his own.

With an exasperated sigh, Satan stepped behind the wheel chair to begin pushing them along the sidewalk in the urban area that hey were told to start at. The devil having no problem at all pushing the three onto the sidewalk as the little demons chattered on his angel’s lap but keeping an eye on the two too make sure they weren’t to rambunctious.

“If you get hurt doll, I ain’t listening to you whine all night,” Bucky chuckled as he pushed them up to the first house.

Y/N urging the twins up the walk both watching the two run up to the first house to beg for candy in a tradition that Y/N found amusing. A calloused hand going to soft green neck to cherish under her ear as he bowed of her, kissing a pointed ear.

“Glad you stayed,” he spoke gently, nuzzling at the side of her head taking in the clean scent before placing another kiss.

“Me to,” Y/N admitted quietly, turning to elicit a kiss to still stitched lips.

“Maybe I should have went as a zombie? It’s not to late to change,” Y/N laughed, looking back in time to watch excited toddlers come barreling down the walk begging to go to another house for more, the two mature & understanding more than they should at their age thanks to the serum in dads veins.

“No way doll, you’re my angel,” he smirked before pushing her after the screaming demons.

* * *

“Bucky, I can walk just fine,” Y/N whispered to Bucky who was cradling her tightly to him, lifting her off the couch after putting the twins to bed.

“Just let me have my moment ok doll,” Bucky drawled as he began to carry her to the bedroom, head falling to hers as it laid on his shoulder, the soldier refusing to allow Y/N to go to her room.

“We get the apartment to our self tomorrow,” Bucky began as they entered the bedroom, stepping to the bed to sit Y/N gently on the mattress, letting her settle before handing the skrull a glass of water followed by the pills that he carried in a small case in his pocket.

“We do,” Y/N asked cautiously, knowing the grandparents where going to take them for a long weekend & that Bucky still had training.

“Yeah & I don’t have training for the rest of the week,” Bucky began, stripping down to boxers & slide into bed.

The soldier waiting patiently for Y/N to hand the glass back before making her lay flat to check over the wounds that were covered in plastic skin & nano-bots.

“It’s fine Bucky,” Y/N breathed out, lifting the shirt so he could check over the bruised healing skin, thumb caressing under ample breast, finally looking up at stitch free lips.

“I love you doll & I will continue to worry over you for as long as I live, so get used to it,” he breathed, hand moving to gently push under the shirt & rub between full breast soothingly, filling the skrull relax under his touch, letting out a sigh of relief.

“What are you getting at Bucky Barnes,” Y/N brought him back to the previous subject green hand going to cherish a stubbled cheek, thumb ghosting over bottom lip.

“We have alone time, to do what ever you want,” he smiled happily, looking into crimson orbs that sparkled in the dark room, leaning in close to speak on emerald lips.

“I almost lost you doll…,” he drawled, looking into her eyes worriedly, a pained smile working its way across tired features, the skrull moving to lay comfortably on the pillows, thumbs cherishing under his ears, smiling as though nothing was wrong.

“You didn’t… still here, see,” she spoke on his lips, pulling them together for a gentle kiss before settling back down, trying to soothe the worry away by running green fingers into auburn hair & massaging his scalp gently.

“I should have gone with you… I thought you were ok, that it was just…. I’m sorry doll, I’m by your side from now till….,” Bucky worriedly admitted before Y/N forced him to kiss her, green arms snaking around scorching neck.

The soldier pulling the skrull with him gently as he sat up, holding tight & deepening the kiss. Y/N settling with thick thighs around toned waist & sitting on crossed legs as he finally released.

“It’s ok baby,” Y/N breathed out on is lips, laying foreheads together, metal & flesh working it’s way under the baggy shirt to lay flush on green skin.

“I’m here.. the twins are safe, that’s all that matters,” Y/N hushed, lacing fingers into auburn locks once more filling him melt into her touch.

“Thank you for that doll… don’t know what I would do if I lost the three of you,” he admitted, gently drawing circles on her flesh with both hands that rested on her back.

“But,” Bucky began, pushing back to look at the bruised exposed flesh that was made up of Nano-bots at the moment, healing the damage done by the arrow.

“No missions for a while,” he admitted, looking at the skrull sternly, Y/N knowing that he meant what he said & didn’t care what the others thought.

“You can’t make the decisions Bucky… it’s up….,” Y/N began, but the look & vibe she got told her that she wasn’t winning this fight.

“Easy Bucky bear,” Y/N smirked at the pet name given to the overprotective soldier that smirked at her.

“Don’t you forget it doll,” he smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Easily Bucky laid Y/N gently back to the mattress, careful of the wounds as he stayed between thick thighs, rutting gently for her to respond back with a light bucking of hips. Until the wound caught & aching body flinched under him.

“Too soon,” Y/N gasped out as Bucky pushed up, looking at her worriedly, but smiled when she let out a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, it can wait. It was a long night anyway,” Bucky smiled, moving to settle on his side next the skrull, cuddling close & throwing the sheet over them.

“Twins had fun. Got a lot of candy,” Y/N spoke into warm chest while getting to settle the best tired aching body would allow.

“Oh god, don’t remind me. I’m going to have to hide it all before they get up in the morning or it will be all over the place,” Bucky groaned, pulling tired body close to place a kiss on warm temple, evident the pain meds had to be kicking in by how the skrull relaxed into his arms.

“We got to inspect it first, right? I mean, I seen some chocolate that looked really suspicious,” Y/N spoke sleepily into his chest.

“You did huh? Well so did I,” Bucky admitted with a chuckle as her breathing slowed, legs tangling together.

“Love you Y/N,” Bucky murmured.

“Love you too Buck,” Y/N rasped out, almost inaudible as sleep took her, the solider smiling at the words the skrull breathed across his chest, pulling her tighter to lay his head onto ebony locks.


	10. Bitter Honey

Green knuckles turning white as they gripped as tightly as possible to the counter, pain & pleasure mixed into one while rock hard cock pounded into juicy cunt. Thick thighs shaking with over stimulation as flesh fingers rubbed vigorously at swollen clit, the sound of wet flesh slapping filling the steamy bathroom with lewd noise. Noises that were added to by the shrieking moan of pleasure that had metal hand clasping over emerald green lips to keep the noise to a minimum.

“Keep it quiet doll, you’ll wake the twins,” a husky voice growled out as wet body draped over bare green back that sent chills up his spine at the contact.

Having the skrull bent over the bathroom counter meeting his thrust wasn’t were they thought this argument wound go. Teeth raking over soft nape to elicit a shivering moan into metal hand that still held in place but in no way leaving marks. Calloused green hands grabbing at taught hips to dig nails into the moment Bucky jerked Y/N up with him, holding curves tight & flush to toned body. Metal finally releasing for raven black head to turn, hand freed from his hip to jerk his lips to hers & earning him a harsh nip at the corner of his.

“This isn’t how you solve an argument,” Y/N panted out across pink lips, turning up into a smirk at the skrull’ statement, neither wanting to admit this was long overdue over, the last week of tense arguments over whether Y/N was to attend the mission to a HYDRA facility.

“I’m not trying to win an argument,” he huffed, thrusting extra hard, having to take emerald lips to swallow the moan, all they needed was the twins waking up.

Strong nimble fingers wrapping in drenched auburn locks to jerk pink lips away & smirking at the whimper he gave for breaking the contact, filling him swell inside aching cunt, trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

“Then what is this,” she moaned out, filling her own release growing close, entire body shaking with the need to finish, hips bucking hard as his stuttered, hand left on the soldiers hip digging in more knowing she bruised pale flesh & forcing pink lips to hers, both finally chasing down what they were after.

A slight stutter, followed by cursing moans that each swallowed down, greedy cunt drinking up all spurting cock had to offer some even escaping to run down shivering thighs, both skrull & soldier pulled tightly together. Bucky rutting out on the skrull, slowly tracing tender clit before finally relaxing, spent cock slipping free as sweaty forehead buried into green shoulder to place gentle kisses. Trembling hand slipping from auburn locks to wrap around the flesh arm that left throbbing clit to circle thick waist, followed by metal arm made its way to join it.

“This…,” Bucky panted into the crook of shivering neck, kissing the shell of pointed ear before continuing, “this is a truce, we can argue more when we get back.”

“Oh, how noble,” Y/N huffed out, leaning heavily into the soldier with a quiet chuckle to turn in his arms, making a point to pull flush to keep warm since the moment of heat was over & the coolness was creeping into the once hot bathroom.

“It sounds that way doesn’t it? I’m just worried is all doll,” he drawled out, pecking swollen green lips before pulling back to look into crimson orbs that sparkled in the din lit bathroom, pushing green back into the counter to sit her on the counter with a yelp he swallowed down quickly to keep it quiet, but not expecting a nip of fangs.

“You need to go easy on the fangs doll, it’s not fair,” he laughed, tongue shooting out to soothe over his own tender lip as she smiled at her.

“You’re just jealous,” Y/N laughed out, hand going to the inside of taught thigh to press into the bite he had received earlier in the shower when she got to her knees before him.

“Maybe I am, doesn’t mean you get to prove it every time you get the chance,” he chuckled, this time a gentle kiss, pulling away to lean between thick thighs to hold her close, flesh hand caressing over green cheek.

“I think we need another shower,” Y/N laughed out.

The skrull making a point to look at the watch that had been discarded on the counter, 5 am, they would be getting the twins up in an hour to leave with grandparents & they were to go on a mission with Steve and Sam. The skrull to go with Sam while Steve & Bucky were sent to separate wings to secure them, normal recon, but nothing was normal when it came to the Avengers.

“I believe you’re right, let me help you with that,” he smiled mischievously quick to jerk thick thighs around toned waist to carry Y/N back to the shower for the 2nd time that morning.

* * *

“Y/N report,” came Steve’ voice over the com in pointed ear, the skrull walking with Sam down the dark underground corridor that wreaked of blood but looked to have been abandoned for several years.

“Nothing, are you sure that this is the right place? We just keep walking,” Y/N hushed into the com, Bucky’ assault rifle clutched to ample chest, a cold chill running through thick curves for the first time in a long time, one Sam felt thanks to the fact they were walking side by side down the narrow corridor.

“This place stinks Cap, you sure Robocop got his quadrantes’ right,” Sam spat out looking through the night vision goggles that he whined about having to ware while Y/N was able to rely solely on her own vision that adjusted the moment they sat foot in the dead corridor.

“Hey,” Bucky spat over the com, Y/N rolling crimson eyes, the two having been at each other’s throats since the quinn jet ride into the Black Hills of Wyoming.

“Alright shut up, don’t start,” Y/N spat into the com obvious she had enough, the stench 10 times more powerful to the skrulls keen senses, causing a headache to become worse as she jabbed in elbow in Sam’ ribs to shut him up but earn a glare from the falcon.

“This place is…..,” Y/N began, but keen hearing catching a sound that echoed down the hall from up ahead causing her to cock tightly braided raven black head at the sound, getting Sam’ attention.

Green hand reaching out to pull the goggles off of Sam’ face the moment the corridor lit up brightly & coms screeched in their ears. Both soldiers jolting at the sound & jerking the coms free to dangle at their necks. Assault rifle going to armored shoulder as the yell for the two to drop all weapons came from the group of armed guard that pushed into the cramped corridor on either side to hem the two in, their own assault rifles aimed a the two. How did she miss it, this many would have made a noise a scent, something.

“Hey guys, how about…,” Sam began, his own rifle aimed, he & the skrull back to back, black uniformed guard bearing down on the two, the red seal of HYDRA barely visible.

“You’ll both be brought down before that happens, why don’t you just surrender,” came a oddly familiar voice that sent a shiver down Sam’ spine, a man stepping forward from the group Y/N was trained on, black mask painted with a white X across it as well as the chest armor, the soldier at her back turning to let out an breath of disbelief.

“Shit…. You're….,” Sam began moving to watch the masked man stepping closer.

“Who…,” Y/N began keeping the riffle trained on the man who finally removed the mask to reveal a mutilated face that looked to have been burned.

“Names Brock Rumlow & no I’m not dead,” he smirked sickly at the two, Y/N swearing guts where about to knot together to cause breakfast to be projected all over the man who got closer, finally stopping as he raked eyes over Y/N’ full figure as it dawned what he was looking at.

“Well, I be damned, looks like you brought me a skrull. I’ve always wanted one of these, that’s awful nice of you Sam,” he laughed, both Sam & Y/N knowing that if they opened in fire it would be a blood bath with them floating face down.

“Why don’t you shut up, you always did talk too much,” Sam spat over Y/N’ shoulder, Rumlow getting closer, knowing neither would be stupid enough to react just yet.

“I don’t believe you are in the place to be making demands,” Rumlow continued, gloved hand reaching up to the barrel of the riffle Y/N clung to, eyeing the man as dark brown eyes look over it quickly, smirk widening across scarred face & lips as he realized whose weapon it was.

“Well, looks like we have something more than just any skrull,” he began, putting pressure on the riffle to pull it form gloved hands to hold it to his side, “looks like this one belongs to Bucky Barnes.”

“Yeah & you can expect him on your ass if you….,” Sam began, turning to watch Y/N eye the man with burning crimson eyes knowing the reason she didn’t fight was because she had no way of assuring Sam’ safety.

“Me? Oh no, it will be you…,” Rumlow shot hatefully at Sam before the guard was motioned forward to take the two, Rumlow taking a step back from the chaos that erupted in the small space.

* * *

“Come on doll, wake up….,” worried voice intruded on quiet slumber, a slight shake & light pat to pale green cheek had the skrull kicking back from the soldier that leaned over her, back pressed painful heard into aging brick wall & making the panic that much worse.

“LET GO,” Y/N snarled out in another language, pushing the man who was trying to keep aching body held down, onto his ass to scramble to scuffed combat boots, letting out a loud curse to fall back into the wall & slide back to her ass green hand pressing to right thigh to realize it was bleeding, bright crimson seeping through pale green fingers.

“Be still sweetheart,” the soldier continued.

The one trying to help once more getting to his knees to kneel next to the disoriented creature, putting pressure on the wound as she braced on the wall. Ruby eyes glittering as she nervously watched him close, body shaking while looking up to realize a darker skinned man wearing blue jeans, jacket & another a blonde wearing jeans along with a jacket as well both sporting ball caps watching her worriedly.

The skrull letting out a yelp of surprise the moment black cargo pants where ripped to expose bleeding green thigh that looked to have had a large caliber bullet go through it. Clammy green hand trying to push his away as pressure was applied to it, metal hand making her stop to look up at him in fear. This one, he was to be feared, jeans & hoodie covered in bright crimson spatters, auburn hair falling out from under black ball cap, azure orbs making blank mind stir.

“Calm down doll, it’s ok,” he reassured hand reaching to jerk the pant leg more to tear strips to wrap around the wound & tie it tight before scooping her up, fighting hard to be let down.

“Let go,” she snarled out, in Russian they realized, making the one that held her pause in front of the other two who were quick to catch her as she struggled out of his arms only to fall in a heap at their feet.

Strong arms wrapping around struggling body to hold her tight to a toned chest, flesh fingers threading into shortened black hair that barley reached vest covered shoulders, hot breath fanning over pointed ear.

“Relax soldier,” the man that held tight spoke in Russian, body freezing at the use of the familiar language finally feeling all the ache from the recent fight with the three men to realize there was some familiarity in all this as the sound of sirens reached her ears.

“Come on Bucky,” the blonde spoke, forcing the one that held her away, in shock as the blonde was the one to reach down to pull her into his arms, it was obvious she wouldn’t be able to walk on her own, but the one called Bucky quick to pull aching body back to his chest like an old lover.

“No, I’ll take care of her,” he uttered, filling the skrull give into his chest before passing out due to exhaustion & blood loss.

The three men had fought & chased her over who knew how many miles. Bucky had been the one to wound Y/N, before he realized that is was HIS Y/N they were fighting, guts twisting as he realized he had hurt her when he promised he never would.

**Note: I don’t like the whole comma thing so you get lost memories!**


	11. Apricity

Bucky had Y/N back for 86 hours & 5 minutes after the centarian tried to take his green skinned lover from him. Then, Monday, November 5th he lost her to HYDRA at 13:30, they found her on November 15th & he shot her at 18:06 to be brought back at 19:03. So, that meant Bucky had Y/N back for a total of 73 hours 47 minutes 23 no 24 seconds.

Today was November 19th 19:47, no 19:48 hours & all he could do was lay awake to watch the clock. The skrull’ screams from the previous week echoing through ringing ears as she had gone through withdraws from the shit Rumlow had the skrull on & could only be described as toxic sludge that had burned veins. Shirl cries echoing just like the twins small voices asking of where green was & would she eat thanksgiving dinner with them like planned when they went to their grandparents.

It was hard to sit & just watch the withdrawals from whatever it was to make her compliant the shivering screams made Bucky’s skin crawl because he knew all too well what she went through. The soldier visiting every chance he got, even if it ended in breaking his heart because she refused to communicate with anyone, staying huddled on the small cot in the glass cell Tony himself refused anyone to take out of the med bay, stating Y/N stayed where they all could keep watch.

That night though at 20:06 hours a break through, Thanksgiving in a few days, but Shuri wasn’t about to give up on the Skrull. The young scientist getting the nervous creature to realize they were helping & not hurting like originally thought, Shuri calling Bucky out of a restless sleep at midnight after a hell of a time getting the twins to sleep stating he needed to hurry to Y/N’ glass cell.

“Shuri! What the fuck sweetheart! It’s midnight is Y/N ok? What,” Bucky rambled rushing into the private room that was occupied of the cell before she cut him off with an excited smile.

“Calm down Bucky! Look,” Shuri smiled & hurried excitedly to the cell.

Bucky froze the instant he laid troubled gaze on Y/N resting peacefully on the small cot, the blanket Bucky had brought at the urging of Shuri pulled around full figure like a cocoon barley able the make out a set of pale green eye lids as it was clutched tightly around her.

“How long,” Bucky asked leaning against the glass like an excited child himself, unable to look back at the exuberant scientist in fuzzy pajamas.

“Since you were left at 7. I came to check on her, Y/N  made a point to ask who you where & why you cared,” she smiled at the bed headed soldier that was peering in the cell, wrinkled t-shirt & lounge pants telling her Bucky wasn’t sleeping well just as much as his haggard eyes.

“What language,” he asked cautiously, the skrull had still spat Russian at them a few days ago when she was still talking or actually cursing at them.

“English actually,” Shuri reassured him excitedly, the soldier stepping back to speak with her obvious Bucky was excited about the break through but trying not to get hopes up.

“What did you tell her,” he asked worried what the young woman possibly blurted out in eagerness making Y/N question her sanity.

“What do you think. I made sure that Y/N knew how much you mean to each other but didn’t mention the twins,” Shuri smiled taping the tablet screen that showed a picture of Bucky & Y/N hugged together.

“How did she take it,” Bucky asked looking back to Y/N who slept quietly only twitching slightly at an unseen danger.

“In stride. Read outs are steady. When she wakes you should be here, should do good since she took the news well about your relationship,” Shuri smiled at Bucky the soldier looking around for a seat to realize Shuri had an idea he would want to stay, spotting a fluffy chair pushed against a wall with a blanket folded up on it.

“Good. Um I will get Steve to watch the twins & stay for the night,” Bucky admitted looking to Shuri curious if it would be a good idea but knowing the young woman wouldn’t tell him no.

“As long as she takes it well I see no problem but if….,” Shuri began quietly, giving him a knowing look.

“I know. I’ll have to leave,” he sighed looking back to the sleeping skrull that stirred slightly before settling back down.

“It want come to that, Y/N’ system is clear which means she should start regaining memories or will help me to find a way to regain what was lost,” Shuri reassured the troubled soldier who continued to look her over, fingers twitching in wont of touching soft green flesh to soothe over troubled body to let Y/N know it was ok & he was here to help.

* * *

Bucky woke to the filling of eyes on him, one of the many things he couldn’t shake from having been HYDRA’ assassin all those decades, opening hazy blue eyes from his seat across from the glass cell, covered in the throw the young woman had brought from Wakanda. Cerulean eyes lazily searching around the room to realize sparkling crimson stared back, the Skrull squatted behind the glass watching close it made him upset they cut her long hair & looked to have removed all piercings from pointed ears.

Crimson following the metal armed soldier close as he took time getting out of the chair, all he needed was freak Y/N out, she already feared him because of whatever they had told her while in HYDRA’ control he didn’t need to make it worse. Slowly stepping up to the glass Y/N got to bare feet with a slight limp thanks to him but didn’t back down fingers twitching, a tic when she ran battlefield scenarios through her head quickly.

“How you fillin’ doll,” Bucky drawled allowing his accent to shine through while approaching the glass stopping just as bare sock feet touched it.

Short cropped black head cocking to the side, obviously debating to answer to finally utter an “ok” before taking a seat where she stood Bucky following suit.

“You remember me,” Bucky asked slowly keeping focus on the pondering creature that looked so nervous, wanting so bad to open the cell door & take her in his arms, hold tight but that was a move that would possibly make the skrull shut down.

“A little. You have twins right? Boy & girl,” she asked voice gritty from not being used in a while, fuzzed bed head making him smile but not as much as her admittance to the twins.

“Yeah you remember those rug rats,” the metal armed soldier asked, laying flesh hand to the back of overheated neck as he smiled, the skrull fixing him with a worried glance eyeing the metal arm before focusing back on troubled blue eyes.

“I… I remember when I first came they weren’t afraid of me,” she began slowly watching his reaction close, green fingers twitching.

“No, they weren’t. Do you remember us,” Bucky finally asked the burning question, hating to rush into it like that but he had to know, cursing himself for being so forward, but he had to know, Y/N was his & calmed his demons.

“I… I want to. I know you & I stayed together, shared a bed, we loved each other, I’m sorry… I can’t… they… he, took what I felt for you & the twins. I’m sorry,” the nervous skrull apologized sadly, green fingers twitching wondering what she was working through in her head.

“It’s s’okay doll, calm down or you’ll have Shuri worried. We’ll help you get it back, I will help you sweetheart it’s ok,” Bucky began watching crimson gaze flick nervously to the clock, holy shit what had Rumlow done to make the once confident skrull edgy.

“86 hours, 4 minutes, 31, 32 seconds,” the skrull spoke staring at the clock fingers jerking.

“What did you just say,” Bucky began, snapping Y/N out of it.

Bucky needed to know he heard correct before waking Shuri. The young woman would kill him if he got her up early without due cause but this was Y/N he was talking about, the two had hit it off when introduced when the skrull first came there, crimson eyes snapping to the soldiers as if something was said wrong.

“It’s ok, it’s nothing bad I want to make sure I heard you correctly. You were counting down how long you hade been back right,” Bucky began, reaching into the lounge pants for the phone, the skrull cautiously looking at it, noting the picture with her & the twins in what looked like Halloween costumes she had green wings.

“Wings,” she breathed out, on que a set of green wings materialized, Bucky typing quickly to switch off the screen, turning it to show the picture, holding it to the glass as wings melted away, green palms pressing to the glass looking the picture over, eyes glassing over before looking back up to Bucky.

“James Steven Barnes, Sara Ashley Barnes, they turned three the 28th of October,” Y/N breathed out mostly to herself but nodded for her to continue a smile taking over troubled face.

“Yeah baby,” Bucky whispered, pulling the phone away to find another, one that would hopefully trigger something else, something HYDRA wouldn’t know but Y/N would.

“What about this day,” he asked showing her the visit to the orchard with the team & twins, the skrull looking the picture over observing familiarity trying to catch hold.

“I… you had a bad day, started to leave… you thought I was leaving. Why did you think I was leaving,” Y/N began, looking up to Bucky puzzled as Shuri walked up with Steve & Tony close behind both looking to the three.

“Clint’s watching the twins, heard she was doing better,” Steve began, Y/N stepping back from the glass slightly, not sure what this meant looking worriedly to Shuri who smiled at her.

“She’s counting down time, like I do,” Bucky spoke quietly to Shuri who smiled swearing he heard her thoughts rambling at what it meant, that they wouldn’t have to come up with a idea from scratch it gave her a great place to start.

“Good, why don’t you let her out,” Shuri spoke to Tony who hesitated for a second.

“Yeah. I trust her more than Barnes anyway,” Tony spoke hurrying to open the cell, Bucky shooting the billionaire the bird.

The skrull hesitating to step out till everyone backed away from the door to allow her space, Bucky the first to great her, his own fingers twitching, wanting to touch green flesh but knew better, she had been touched enough it would have to wait.

“Why don’t you come with me,” Shuri began stepping forward, hinting for Y/N to follow her through the med bay to another room, the young scientist hinting for the men to leave them alone so a few test could be ran before she was cleared.

* * *

Quiet except for the talking of Shuri explaining what she was doing, the same calming voice she used with Bucky when helping him, the skrull doing as asked, while Bucky had to leave to see the twins before they went with the grandparents. This wasn’t the way he planned thanksgiving, it felt off since Y/N had…. it was going to be a different this year but promised he would be there to eat with the twins on Thursday & green couldn’t come because she was still sick.

Shuri letting Y/N go with Steve, both just hoping she remembered the two got along now & didn’t think of how the blonde acted towards her when she first came. The skrull walking with Steve as he explained Bucky was lost without her, bringing up of how she protected the twins from a centarian among other things. The talk turning to the upcoming holiday, the dinner they were having & as long as Shuri gave the all clear she would probably get to stay with Bucky that evening.

“It hurts him that I don’t remember,” Y/N began finally starting a conversation with Steve as they stepped towards the elevator to the Avengers floor.

“Bucky’s a tough guy, he’s been through the same as you. He understands so don’t worry about it,” Steve explained, trying to put the skrull at ease as they entered the lift, the short ride opening to Bucky starting for the elevator a smile spreading across his face.

“I was just coming down to get you,” he smiled, Steve watching his friend light up though it was easy to see how nervous Y/N was, following Steve out.

“Well, special delivery,” Steve laughed as he stepped back to the lift before turning in the cab to look back at the two, “I got a debriefing, looks like you get the floor to yourself.”

“Punk,” Bucky shouted after Steve as the doors shut.

“Jerk,” Steve yelled back to Bucky the soldier smiling as he looked over Y/N, the tank & leggings ones he had taken to Shuri a day ago.

“Would you like a shower? Like a normal one shower that doesn’t time you,” Bucky asked the puzzling creature that looked him over, fingers twitching.

The t-shirt he wore, black compression shirt stretched over strong abs that felt wonderful under bare fingertips, against green flesh torso, hot, sweaty…

“What? Uh.. yeah that would be great,” Y/N began, the soldier not thinking to reach for green hand the skrull jolting back in a panic as if he had shocked her.

“Stop,” she yelled out jumbled mind registering searing pain as human flesh ghosted over the back of green hand.

“I’m sorry doll, I wasn’t thinking,” he apologized quickly making sure to keep a safe distance & give her space.

“It’s ok, it hurts,” she apologized nervously, looking up to him & hoping he would continue to his room.

“I know,” he sighed out in hurt, looking at her worriedly but turn to hint for her follow to the room they shared.

* * *

A quiet shower without a ticking clock was one thing she didn’t realize she missed, relaxing to the bottom of the tub to allow the water to wash over tire body, hand filling over short hair that made her want to scream out. That day Y/N held down for it to be sawed off with a dull knife as a cruel joke. Arms wrapping around bare green legs, body shivering, thankful to not be under constant observance & taking the moment to finally have her breakdown. Forehead resting on quivering knees as tears fell, swirling down the drain, sobbing quietly, green hand going to quivering nape to touch over the scar from the tunnel & remembering a man yelling telling her…

Oh, gods this was terrible, no wonder her shower was timed, to much silence that echoed with the skrulls screaming, no wait that wasn’t in her head, jolting when the curtain flew back to find the metal armed soldier looking at the shaking creature worriedly. Screams making Bucky’ blood run cold because it was the sound memories made when they came back, kneeling next to the tub to be eye level, but not daring to touch, reaching slowly to cut the water off explaining what he was doing.

“I’m going to get a towel & put it around you, that ok,” he asked gently before ever reaching back for a towel, crimson eyes, red rimmed but drenched head shaking yes.

Slowly, taking time, careful not to touch bare flesh he laid it so Y/N could pull it how she wanted, leaning on the edge of the tub watching patiently, the skrull burying her head into pale knees a ragged sigh leaving before she looked up at him once again.

“Take as long as you need. You want me to leave,” he asked quietly, meeting troubled gaze, shocked wet head shook no.

“Stay, I’ve been alone for a while, please stay,” she pleaded quietly eyes begging along with her voice.

“Ok doll. Can I at least get you out of the tub? I know your cold & you have been in here for over an hour,” he gently asked the shivering creature that studied him over before shaking tired head yes.

“Is it ok if I…,” Bucky began but didn’t get to finish, Y/N knocking the towel away to wrap chilled arms around scorching neck to pull tight, Bucky burying his nose into the crook of trembling neck before strong arms snaked around shivering torso, slowly lifting & looping an arm under shaking knees to lift her out.

“They cut my hair,” she whimpered while he carried her to the bed, quick to lay with her, shivering green body curling into him, holding her close, allowing her to do what was needed to calm ragged nerves.

“It’s ok sweetheart, it will grow back,” he reassured, slowly lacing flesh fingers into the short mess as she gradually calmed quiet sniffles sounding from his chest as ragged breath fanned over the wet t-shirt.

“It gets better,” he soothed grabbing the blanket to throw around them & daring to soothe along oddly relaxed spine.

“Hold me close, so I can sleep,” Y/N’ small voice echoed, without a word strong arms pulled tighter as green legs tangled with cloth covered ones.

“Anything doll, get some rest, I’ll stay right here,” he reassured, filling her go lax the instant he spoke, obvious she hadn’t been sleeping like Shuri thought but he knew better.

“It’s alright doll, I gotcha,” he breathed out to the sleeping skrull finally safe in his arms.


	12. Thanksgiving

It was 6 am, thanksgiving morning, the groan of Bucky waking from the cramped couch echoed through the living space. Y/N had refused to allow him to touch her since the day he carried her out of the tub & to hold the skrull as she slept. Though he had to give credit, Y/N was speaking to him more, touching him of her own accord in subtle ways & that was always a good sign. Flesh hand falling from the side of the couch to touch not cold tile but warm flesh that flinched slightly but didn’t pull away. Taking his time to turn to look down at a sleeping Y/N who had drug a pillow & blanket next to the couch to be close instead of waking him.

It was a small victory, gradually once more, flesh fingers caressing over bare green bicep as Bucky sat up, putting sweat pant covered legs to the floor just on the other side of Y/N. The soldier could tell she was waking but remained still, daring caress over to the cheek facing up on the pillow venturing to lay it flat to caress over the cool flesh, the skrull letting out a quiet huff.

“How about some breakfast doll,” Bucky’ gritty voice began, thumb cherishing over the cool flesh Y/N shaking bed head yes, shifting to roll onto her side green hand reaching up to hold his in place for a second longer before letting go.

“Then I’ll get to it,” his voice sounded happily, pulling away slow to get to bare feet to head to the bathroom to begin with, not bothering with a shirt, washing up to start to the kitchenette, Y/N still in the same spot.

Bucky kept the clanging to a minimum, wanting to be sure Y/N had a good breakfast since he wouldn’t be there when the team ate, his own mind wondering & go dark for a moment as he thought of what had possibly been done to make the once head strong but gentle skrull into the unsure scared creature that laid int the floor. Not paying attention turning back to the island to grab the eggs he had absentmindedly set there. Thinking about going the dinner tonight with the twins grandparents & about how plans had changed

“Jesus sweetheart! I forgot how quiet you were,” Bucky smiled at Y/N who cocked her head to the side at how Bucky had let his guard down, almost jumping out of his skin to realize the skrull was sitting on the counter directly behind him, holding the carton ready to hand it to him.

“Sorry,” her voice gritted, still early & gently taking the carton, venturing to step close surprised she didn’t draw away but noticed the shudder placed a hand on bare, scared thigh but stopped taking a step back.

“It’s s’okay baby,” Bucky smiled, slowly turning back to the stove but filling the ghosting of calloused fingertips along the small of bare back.

“When do you have to leave,” Y/N asked quietly studying over scarred left shoulder blade swearing she was tearing up at the sight of it but forced it back as he looked back noting the tears & letting his own emotions get the best of him & rush to her.

Calloused hand & metal slipping around soft green cheeks, Y/N jolting at the sudden contact, breath catching as she gently pulled back hands flying to her side, bracing on the counter as if waiting for pain. The skrull shocked as he pulled close laying his forehead on hers, hands sliding to the nape of clammy neck, filling her finally begin to breathe again, a tear falling between them to splatter on boy shorts, Y/N finally matching the soldiers breathing.

“I can stay, it’s just a dinner sweetheart. The twins will be back this weekend to terrify us,” Bucky laughed cherishing tense jaw.

“Go, the twins, they need their dad,” Y/N began, leaning into the embrace.

“They need their green to,” he breathed, green hand going to trace scared left pectoral, fingers sure not to chafe the sensitive skin.

“It…. I don’t know if I am…. Bucky…. Go ok? I will be ok,” she sighed out, fingers still nimbly tracing the scars while the other was beginning to dance over taught abs that didn’t shutter under her touch.

“You are, it’s hard, trust me I know. I’ll go, want stay real long, they want miss me much, they have a bunch of cousins to keep them occupied,” he admitted with a chuckle at the thought of how they paid no attention to anyone when their cousins were around.

“Take your time, you know I want be able to go far,” Y/N tried to joke but he could hear the hurt in the skrulls voice at the mention of being stuck at the compound.

“It’s s’okay baby,” he whispered, pulling flush, arms wrapping around thick torso to hold the nervous creature close caressing up relaxing spine, Y/N melting into the soldier.

“Bucky,” Y/N spoke into his shoulder, green arms snaking around his torso.

“Yeah doll?”

“Your burning the pancakes,” she deadpanned, Bucky burying embarrassed face into the crook of her neck.

“Shit,” he sighed.

* * *

It was quiet except for the soft music that F.R.I.D.A.Y played, Y/N looking out the window, mind drifting slightly, wanting to take a nap as 5 o’clock approached but a knock came at the door before it opened. Crimson eyes lazily looking up to see Steve enter, the blonde smiling as he did so. Y/N remembered the blonde soldier hated her when she first came there, but now the way he moved told her Steve had a different outlook.

“It’s time to eat,” he smiled, watching her get up to bare feet, clothed in a long-sleeved t-shirt dress & black legging, the blonde suspected Bucky made sure to put out for her.

“Bucky called, said he will be back around 6 so he will probably be back before we finish,” Steve began leading her down the hall where she was hearing familiar voices, wait she was hearing…

“GREEN,” came the excited chorus of little voices that belonged to James & Sara, the two shocking Y/N as they broke free from Sam & Natasha, taking the skrull by surprise to step back, grabbing Steve to hide behind him as Sam & Natasha rushed to grab the two.

“I’ll hurt them…,” Y/N began hand wrapped in Steve’ shirt as Bucky rounded the corner taking James from Sam & going to Y/N.

“No, you want,” Steve spoke moving so that Bucky could walk up to her James leaning out to the skrull with outstretched arms.

“I trust you baby,” Bucky breathed, stepping close enough for the excited toddler to wrap arms around green neck & the skrull grabbing to hold the little boy close to bury her eyes so no one saw the tears that welled up.

“See doll, it’s ok,” Bucky drawled, hand moving to pull her so no one noticed & giving Y/N time to collect herself the little boy holding tight.

“Ready,” Y/N finally spoke as crimson eyes had dried but held the small smile she gave the two before Bucky turned with her on his arm, the excited Sara breaking free to run into Y/N’ legs, the soldier having to pull the excited little girl in his arms the little toddler reaching for Y/N who reached out to take her as well.

* * *

The dinner went well, or as good as it could when the twins decided they were done & got down to terrorize the entire team that for once wasn’t out on a mission, but thankfully no one minded the playfulness of the horror known as the twins. Bucky daring to slip an arm around Y/N who felt rigid for a moment but finally relaxed into his side watching the twins intently but still remaining quiet, obvious she had other things on her mind.

“Let’s go to our room doll,” came the quiet drawl of Bucky in pointed ear, the skrull looking over at him puzzled till she realized how rigid she had been sitting.

“Ok, the twins,” Y/N began, looking up at the soldier as he helped her to stand but looked over at Natasha.

“I’ve got them,” the red head smiled watching the twins wallow over Sam who was playing in the floor with them.

Bucky taking time walking her down the corridor, though it was only a few seconds walk, he wanted Y/N to calm down as he rubbed a hand over her shoulder as he opened the door to the room.

“Hey, while I’m thinking about it Steve brought up a movie with the twins Sunday &…..,” Bucky began as they entered, but in shock as Y/N pulled tight, arms wrapped firmly around toned midsection to bury short cropped head into his chest, not hesitating to wrap his arms around her.

“Are you ok…,” Bucky began, rubbing over relaxing shoulders as she finally looked up at him with troubled crimson eyes.

“No…,” her voice cracked, this time not flinching as his metal arm shifted lose to her neck, flesh hand reaching up to catch the tear that feel.

“I know doll. It hurts, feels like it is burning you from the inside out & there is nothing to stop it. That there is no end. I know baby, it’s s’okay, I gotcha, not gonna let you go, or let it get you, promise,” he breathed pulling tighter, laying his cheek on soft black tresses that still upset him about how he was sure they treated her to cut it so short, rubbing along trembling back as he guided her to the bedroom.

Taking a seat on the bed, Y/N hugged close the soldier looking up into stormy blue orbs finally, emerald lips close to his own to place a gentle kiss before allowing her head to fall back to his chest.

“How about a shower,” Bucky laughed, filling her chuckle against his chest.

“Does it have to be alone,” she echoed from his chest.

“No, not alone, but as long as you are ready I will gladly follow you,” he admitted, the skrull getting up without hesitation to pull him to the bathroom.

Y/N turning to Bucky as he removed the button-down shirt, green hands going to stubbled face as if it was second nature & jerking his lips to hers. Bucky’ hands falling to ample hips, tugging to pull the dress up over her head. The only time they broke the kiss as he backed her into the counter, grabbing thick thighs to sit her onto it, tugging at the hem of the leggings prompting Y/N to lift so he could jerk them inside out in one move. The skrull shuttering because bare ass was on the cold counter, nimble green fingers working the belt to free already painful hard & needy cock.

A sudden rush of desire prompting her to scoot forward as green hand pumped him & rub velvet head in already wet slit. The soldier working to free her of the bra to toss it into the sink & quickly grabbing ample hips to pull spreads thighs forward & needy cunt over leaking cock. The two releasing for ragged breathes as green legs wrapped around toned waist, throbbing cock burying deep in hot juicy cunt that threatened to squeeze him to death.

“Fuck baby,” Bucky rasped out, trying to will himself to move but couldn’t, head falling to bare green shoulder nipping at the tender flesh as Y/N held tight, shivering in his arms.

“How could I ever forget this,” Y/N rasped out, trying to grind on him to rub throbbing clit but he wasn’t allowing it.

“Shit… I’m sorry I can’t….,” Bucky ground.

With a quick jerk, Bucky had her yelping out at the sudden movement of him hurrying with the skrull wrapped around toned hips to the bedroom to the bed. Laying her gently as he couldn’t help but to pound into juicy cunt as hips buried into the mattress, both falling over into the abyss within seconds, both screaming out their release. Bucky finally collapsing over Y/N but sure to keep his weight off of the gasping skrull as both remained a panting mess.

“God baby…,” Bucky ground out, limp cock sliding free as he moved to lay at her side, both lying on there backs looking up the ceiling winded & in a post orgasmic haze that didn’t seem to lift.

“We need a shower,” she finally spoke when she was able to take a breath.

“Yeah, that’s what we were doing wasn’t it,” he laughed, forcing numb jittering body up, reaching out to pull her into his arms & carried into the shower this time.

The soldier placing a lingering kiss going to green lips as he sat her to bare feet & as the water was cut on. Y/N sinking into the soldiers chest as the warm water washed over them, obvious she had missed positive touch for a long time. A soft kiss in black hair had her looking up at him with a small smile, nuzzling at stubbly cheek before taking another small kiss.

“What movie…,” Y/N began, curious to where the conversation was going to when they entered the room.

“Uh… the Grinch I think,” Bucky began, grabbing the shampoo, putting a small amount in his hands & slowly massaging her scalp with the fresh suds ,Y/N unable to stop from melting into him.

“Grinch? S’okay when…,” Y/N began to slur, as he continued to gently rake short nails over tingling scalp, stepping back into the stream to wash it out & telling her to shut crimson eyes.

“Sunday doll, I think I said Sunday,” he smiled down at the blissed-out creature who sat about to return the favor for the soldier to comprehend how much he missed this.

“Sunday…. Ok,” she smiled, filling Bucky relax & swearing she was going to have to catch him.

“It will do some good to get you out of the compound,” Bucky breathed out, leaning down to kiss emerald lips before being tugged under the water to wash the shampoo out.

“Hope so,” she smiled as he pulled them back into the stream, pressing another lingering kiss on wet lips.

“Just, seriously, no more missions for a while & that came from Fury & Steve,” he commented with a smile waiting for the skrull to lose her temper.

“I’m not going to say no to that,” she admitted lacing nimble green fingers into wet auburn locks both pulling tighter as she took another kiss.

“Good, because I don’t know if I have it in me to be mad at you if you argued with me. I can’t lose you doll, the twins can’t lose you,” he admitted, hugging Y/N tight as the water rained down over them, both lost in the moment & glad he had Natasha keep the kids in her room for the night.


	13. Hunger

The skrull leaned heavily into Bucky the instant the lights dimmed for the previews to begin, the twins deciding they had to take up a seat on one of Y/N’ legs & all but shrieking like little birds anytime someone reached to take them away. A steady green hand laying on Bucky’ arm telling him that it was OK to keep the two from disrupting the entire theater that wasn’t already disrupted by realizing four Avengers where sitting in with them. A strong arm snaked around warm clad green shoulders to pull her close for chapped lips to plant a kiss on the top of raven hair as he could tell Y/N was ridged under the layer of clothes.

“Relax doll, I’m right here,” he spoke softly so only she heard over the excited giggling of the twins that bounced happily on her knee, excited to have their green back.

“I know, sorry,” she apologized, turning soft green face into the canvas coat he wore, a move the soldier knew meant the skrull was trying to remind herself where she was at that moment.

“It’s s’okay, if we need to leave we will,” Bucky admitted quietly before the film began, thankful they didn’t have to sit through preview after preview thanks to Tony calling ahead & sure everyone else was as well.

“I’m fine,” Y/N sighed out relaxing slightly, ruby eyes locking onto the screen as the twins chanted green the instant the Grinch showed his furry face.

* * *

Half way, at least she made it half way before Bucky found himself flicking Sam in the shoulder to get his attention, the annoyed Falcon about to smart off but stopped as the soldier tipped his head to Y/N who had legs curled under her now, buried in canvas side painfully tight. James sitting in front of her face & Sara sitting with Bucky. The avenger nodding in understanding & hinting to Wanda the two reaching for a kid that appeared to enthralled by the movie to realize they were being passed off, at least Sara anyway.

“Mom,” the little boy chirped out plain as day, making Y/N pause her moment of panic to realize James just called her mom while the rest took it in stride, having heard the twins actually calling her that on numerous occasions already but this was the first time Y/N had heard it.

“Momma & daddy need to go talk to Santa buddy, we will be right back,” Bucky explained without missing a beat, getting to his feet to pull Y/N with him & out of the seat.

“Come on momma we need to see Santa,” he smiled at the skrulls confused look but seen a smile forming as he tugged her down the steps & out of the theater.

“When did that start,” Y/N began once they were outside in the bright light wrapping flannel clad arm around his, tugging curvaceous body into his side with a sheepish smile.

“You heard that did you,” he laughed out, looking at her with an excited smile, glad the little boy finally voiced it.

“I think I did… are you ok with it,” Y/N began, knowing how Bucky felt about their mother.

“I am totally ok with it sweetheart as long as you are,” the soldier smirked at the relieved skrull that followed him out of the theater into the mall part of the shopping center, allowing him to guide her around to get her nerves calmed so she wouldn’t have a breakdown.

“It’s fine baby,” she reassured, Bucky stopping them just outside of a store, turning to face the relaxing skrull to look her over.

“Good, because they have been calling you that ever since I told them I found you… they love you doll, more so than me,” he laughed, hand cherishing over soft green cheek that tinged purple with a rising blush that made ruby eyes sparkle.

“So, speaking of Santa & Christmas presents,” Bucky began, gazing down into her eyes in more than just love, pulling thick frame flush to let her know he was thinking of more than just love, hard bulge pressing into her own heated core. “What would… momma like from Santa?”

“Um… no one has ever asked me. Can I think on it,” she smiled up at him kindly thinking over what he had said.

“Sure can doll, lets go try to find the twins something then, since we don’t have to worry about them for the next little bit,” he smiled down at her.

“That’s fine with me,” Y/N smiled the two making a move to part, but Bucky had to have a taste, metal hand going into loose black hair to pull ample form to press lips together tongue begging entrance & allowed it to caress over hers before pulling away.

“What does daddy want,” Y/N breathed out knowing by his smirk what it was.

“You doll, all I want is you,” he smiled sheepishly.

“You’re such a cornball,” Y/N laughed up at the smirking soldier proud of himself for his little joke.

“Yeah, but I’m your cornball,” he laughed out, putting an arm around her shoulders to lead her around the shopping area.

* * *

A swift jerk had Y/N looking down at a very teary-eyed James, the skrull having been drug into line by the twins, Bucky having to go to the bathroom while Wanda & Sam stood back to watch the chaos. Y/N cocking her head at the little boy that tugged the skrull to his level, the little toddler crawling between her legs to pull close.

“What’s wrong James,” Y/N began, rubbing over the little boys back as he buried into her neck little arms wrapped around clammy neck, little Sara stepping close to whisper into a pointed ear.

“He’s afraid of Santa,” Sara whispered crowding in with James who finally looked at Y/N & shook his head yes.

“You’re afraid of Santa? But not me,” Y/N smirked, showing fangs the two toddlers unflinching the two shaking their heads yes.

“You’re our momma,” James whimpered crawling into her lap this time, they were next but it was apparent they would take some convincing so the skrull lifted the two into strong arms & stepped out of line to go kneel with the two other Avengers to help calm them down.

“I know, but I’m green & have pointy ears, I look a lot scarier than Santa,” Y/N began, Wanda kneeling with her to help calm the twins now that it seemed they were both about to cry.

“Well,” Y/N began, looking at Wanda curios if the redhead would play along with the idea she had, but knowing the excitable Scarlet Witch she would.

“It’s just so happens that Wanda & I have kept a secret,” Y/N began, the red head puzzling at where this was going.

“We are both Santa’ elves, that is why I am green with pointy ears & why her magic is red,” Y/N began, Wanda catching on to let red mist swirl around her fingers the twins laughing, the two women moving over to a bench, so they could sit with them.

“So, what do you want? Tell us & we will make sure Santa knows,” Wanda admitted the two beginning to chatter away excitedly of all they wanted.

“What the hell,” Bucky muttered to Sam, realizing that there was a line of kids waiting to speak with Y/N & Wanda.

“Your kids man, they wouldn’t see Santa so those two told them that they were his elves,” Sam looked over as the soldier placed a bag into his jacket obvious it was meant to be a secret.

“What did you decide,” Sam began hinting to the bag he had hid.

“You’ll see,” he smirked, “I just hope she doesn’t deck me is all.”

“I don’t think she would. Though I don’t know,” Sam laughed as a kid no older than 5 was tugging his little sister that looked to be 1 up to Y/N who took the little creature on her lap as little hands reached for her.

“Shut up asshole,” Bucky snapped watching Y/N close as James & Sara sat between the two, Bucky reaching into his pocket for the cell phone to get a picture.

* * *

It was late when they finally made it back, having dropped the twins off at their grandparents for a week the soldier leaning heavily onto the skrull’ back as the stepped into the room, hands on plump waist as they stopped in the middle of the room.

“I know what I want for Christmas,” Y/N began, turning in the soldiers arms to look at him a nervous smile on his face as they leaned into each other.

“And what would that be sweetheart,” he smiled green hands wrapping around sweaty nape, watching ruby eyes cloud with tears as she let out a shaky breath.

“I want us back,” she croaked, letting out a quiet sniffle as he held her tighter.

“You have us back doll, its taking time is all,” he reassured, wondering if Y/N had remembered the two had actually talked about being more than just a couple that lived together, flesh thumb catching the tear that fell.

“I know… but they called me momma…,” Y/N sobbed before laying tired head to his chest hands soothing over her shivering back.

“God Bucky, what is wrong with me? This isn’t me,” she cried into his chest hands tightening in the back of the coat he wore, “I was never this broken when I… after the sovereign… after what happened with the delegate… what did they do to me…,” she sobbed out, unable to stop the shivering or how tight she held to the soldier, hearing the canvass creak in her grasp as he began to walk her to the bedroom.

“It’s alright baby. It is different, I don’t know what they do to us but it… it inflicts more pain than any other type of torture. I’ve got you sweetheart, it’s ok, do what you have to,” Bucky spoke softly sitting the skrull on the edge of the bed to kneel before her hands cupping green cheeks that were saturated in tears.

“Take as long as you need, I’m right here doll,” he reassured standing to throw the jacket off & sit next to her, the sobbing creature falling into his lap.

It was quiet but for the sniffles & rubbing of calloused hand over the fabric that covered her trembling back.

“I’m to much trouble for you & the twins Buck, I should just…,” Y/N began a jolt thrumming through her the instant she was jerked up right & flung onto the mattress with a bounce the soldier on her in no time.

“NO! We want you right here with us,” he ordered straddling thick hips to hold Y/N in place just like the hands that held tightly to her wrist.

“Ok,” was all she breathed out as the soldiers lips smashed into hers releasing soft wrist for nimble hands to fly to stubbled face to hold him in place as ample hips wiggled between his legs.

“Want you baby, in more ways than you will ever know,” Bucky panted, putting knees between her legs to spread thick thighs, pressing his bulge into clothed core as he rolled her hips with his.

“Show me,” Y/N panted out rutting against him with a moaning plea for him to fuck her.

“I’ll be glad to,” Bucky breathed hot on soft neck, nipping hard at tender throat, forcing a hand into the jeans she wore, letting out a grunt as she bucked up at him.

The soldier sliding down her hips taking the pants with him, jerking them inside out before leaning over to nip at ample hips, green hands going to auburn hair to rake short nails over the scalp, urging him back for a kiss but he had other plans. Heated lips falling to throbbing clit to suck at it harshly making curvaceous body fall back with a whimper that echoed around the room. Thrusting two metal digits in this time making Y/N yelp out at the sudden cold intrusion but bucking hard onto the curling digits begging for more.

“Need you to cum for me baby,” he breathed hot over sensitive clit he knew HIS Y/N’ body, knew how it moved when she was close.

“No, not without you cumming inside me,” she rasped out, filling a dark smirk on her clit as he made quick moves to do as she asked the sound of buckle unlatching, zipper echoing around them before rock hard cunt thrust into juicy cunt, a loud grunt & moan yelled out to the room.

“Fuck baby,” he ground out, pumping in & out a punishing pace, obvious he was close himself.

“Love you Buck,” Y/N whimpered as his lips took hers, tasting herself on his tongue.

“Love you Y/N,” he breathed down panting throat just as orgasm seized them both the instant stout hips slammed into her own.

Panting echoing as Bucky fell over top of Y/N, rutting at ample hips as it appeared the skrull went limp under the soldier that had moved his hands to bliss hazed head to push sweaty hair out of flushed face to look into closed eyes. Sloppy kisses falling over tender neck as he stumbled off of her & the bed without a word to dig around in the floor. Y/N rolled onto plump stomach to see what was going on but in no time Bucky flopped belly down on the bed next to her, left hand wrapped tight around something that was obvious she wasn’t meant to see.

“You know I hate formality right doll,” Bucky began looking at Y/N shyly now propping on his left side to finally meet crimson gaze.

“Yeah,” she smirked laying a sweaty head to his shoulder placing a kiss on it.

“Well… how about you take this & agree to marry me some time,” Bucky blurted out to the skrull holding a gold band encircled with rubies between flesh thumb & forefinger in front of Y/N who froze on his shoulder.

“Um… you sure… I mean…,” Y/N stammered, putting green left hand out to watch Bucky place it on her ring finger, nuzzling at disheveled head that turned for a kiss, the soldiers hands cupping green face for a passionate kiss on emerald lips that had Y/N forcing him back to the bed, back pressing into the mattress  his head into the pillows & leaving them both breathless as they broke the kiss.

“Yes,” he asked with a smile still nervous she may deck him.

“Yes Bucky, I will take this,” Y/N smiled, flashing the ring in front of them, “& agree to marry you sometime.”


End file.
